Nation's Downfall
by ShatteredHeartstrings
Summary: This is my own spin off of a realistic Pokemon story. It's about a group of young adults hoping to save the world with the aid of said "Pokemon". Warning! There is sex involved in this story so either get over it or don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Early September, during the year of 2016, Japanese intellectuals developed a formula that would "safely increase the growth hormones in animals to replace food chemicals and steroids". This would allow humans to grow healthier through their lives and allow them to become immune to some terminal illnesses and other non-terminal. With permission from government officials from every country on every continent Japan sprayed the formula into the atmosphere. It was a colorless gas that would be absorbed into the clouds and even rain down to ensure it works.

Humans were advised to wear gas masks while they were outside. Side effects would be mutation of the flesh, gas entering the body causing gastro or lung poisoning, infection in pours, or even death. This was said to be false by the media but there was in fact a scare when a group of teenagers went out without their masks and collapsed half way to their friend's house.

After about a month of this chemical being in the atmosphere it finally began to clear up. Eventually, the chemical was completely gone and people celebrated. Times were difficult and now the people would finally get to see how this chemical affected their lives. Oh… Boy did things change…

Animal sightings became scarce for a brief period. Hunters couldn't kill anything because they never saw anything. Finally, a hunter from New York shot a buck! He was shocked to see that plants were growing on its antlers and was even more shocked to see that the antlers were now made of wood! President Cedric Juniper discussed the issue and decided that Japan had intentionally tried to mutate the world's animals. Most people saw this as a terrorist attack and saw Japan as the newest enemy.

When a Japanese extremist attacked the Capital building in Mid October, President Juniper made the decision that in order to protect our nation… We would go to war again. Troops were sent to Japan for a surprise attack but were surprised themselves to find a new enemy from Japan. Monsters…? No… Mutation had hit Japan as well causing animals and plants to mutate and grow larger. They developed a more intelligent mind and became aggressive towards humans.

Animal and man warfare began in just about every country. November came around and Juniper had to leave office, however… The United States never got the chance to vote for a new president. Any kind of large gathering would be interrupted by the animals. With a collapsing government, the people feared the future for them would be the end of days… However, members of society came up claiming they have been able to control some of these animals.

The main leaders are: Lord Sakaki of the Kanto and Chubu Regions in Japan, Lords Matsubusu and Aogiri raced against one another for the Kyushu Region in Japan, Lord Akagi of the Hokkaido Region in Japan, and a man who called himself "Ghetsis" in the United States. These seemingly "respectable men of power" were truly the equivalent to Mafia Bosses. They captured these animals and tortured them into doing what they want them to do.

An anonymous person called out to the world for approximately 30 seconds through the Radio, Television, Phones, and anything that ran on a satellite signal. This person had to say this: "Attention, youth of the world. I am urging you all to see through the masks of these liars in the government and to aid me in the right goal. The youth is the future of this world and we need you to save it. Assist your fellow man and the animals they call monsters. Together we can defeat the corruption! Good luck…"

The youth decided that this was their time to shine. Everyone from the young age of 12 to 30 joined in to help fight the government. They would capture and tame these animals and use their new powers to their advantage. This is our story… How the youth would save the world…

**Chapter 1**

* * *

United Region of Unova – Cantra Section (Northern Mississippi) - December 13th, 2016

A child runs down the street with an animal he had been feeding and befriended it. The small animal is what we called a Lillipup. It was basically a normal Yorkshire Terrier but with some minor differences. It has tan fur and a red nose and was very playful. These two seemed happy together and were minding their own business but not everyone has good intensions when they befriend one of these animals.

The child wasn't looking as to where he was going and bumped into a high school student. This teenager seemed like he came from a rough background as he appeared to be a bully or a sports jock. He was well built and much larger than the child. With a single swipe the teenager picked up the Lillipup by the skin on the back of its neck and the child demanded he let the animal go.

"Alright… You told me to let it go", the teenager said with an evil look as an animal of his own appeared out of his shadow. We called this one a Gengar and were very well known to be the reason for mischief and even crimes here recently. The Gengar had its mouth open as if it was waiting for the teenager to drop the poor dog in. The bully released the Lillipup and it began to fall to the Gengar's mouth. Tears began to pour down the child's face as he assumed that his new friend would be eaten for sure.

Within the blink of an eye the dog was gone and the Gengar and the boy were confused. They looked around and then they looked behind them to see a wolf like animal standing on its hind legs holding the Lillipup. The wolf was blue, black, and blonde in color and turned around to look at the two with red eyes.

"Lucas, heel boy", a man's voice called out. The wolf would then disappear and reappear next to a large male with a fedora on. This man was in his early 20's and was on the heavier set side but not obese, "What do you think you are doing with this poor child's Lillipup?" he asked.

"I was gonna feed my Gengar… is that so wrong mister?" the teen said smarting off to the man.

"When you're feeding your Gengar another person's friend, yes", he said taking the Lillipup from his Lucario. He walked back over to the child and dropped down to one knee and handed the dog back to the child, "Take your Lillipup and run. I'll take care of this bully". The child nodded and ran away from the scene; probably going home.

The Gengar would launch out of the shadow to chase the kid but would be stopped by another creature. The Gengar's eyes opened up wide to see what we call a Gallade standing in front of it with a single hand out, "Alexander… Psychic", the man said not moving. The eyes of the humanoid creature lit up light blue and a light blue border surrounded the Gengar. Forcing its hand out the Gengar would fly back towards the bully and knocked them both to the ground.

The bully hit down hard and even slid back some. Gengar is known for not only having ghost-like abilities but also being poisonous, meaning the Psychic attack would cause the toxins in Gengar's body to react and cause serious internal injuries to it. "Now… get the hell away from here. If I see you picking on children again I won't have mercy on you the next time", the man said standing with his two Pokémon; Alexander and Lucas. The teenager picked up his Gengar and turned tail and ran.

Lucas and Alexander would then look at their master. The man took out a mechanical ball and pointed it at his Gallade, "Return, Alexander". A red beam shoots out from a spot on the ball and begins to pull the humanoid animal inside. Once this is finished, he puts the ball back in his pocket and looks over to Lucas, "Lucas… Why do children now-a-day's think it's alright to do whatever they want with the animals now?"

Lucas looked back with its eyes glowing and replied telepathically, "Because they don't understand how precious we really are and can be to them, Logan".

"I agree", Logan said. The two began to walk through the rest of the neighborhood scouting for anything suspicious.

Lucas looked back up to Logan and his eyes began to glow, "When are we going to go see how Jerri is holding up?"

"After this… After we get Jerri to come with us we'll go see about Arren", Logan said still scouting out for anything.

"Very well", Lucas said telepathically. The two eventually finish their rounds picking up some Trubbish and dealing with some punks who were using Smeargle for graffiti. They walk to a trailer out further past the neighborhood and knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds, Logan knocked again and waited. "I think she's still asleep", Lucas said trying to sense the aura in the trailer.

Logan sighed in aggravation, "Ellen Jerrika! Wake up!" With a loud thud and an "ow" Logan looked down and slowly did a facepalm. The door swung open revealing a bigger girl, about like Logan, with medium length auburn hair and pale skin.

"Oh my goodness! It's hideous… I mean… hey Ellen", Lucas said jokingly as he caught Logan's sense of humor over their time together. With a stern punch Ellen hit Lucas in the snout and looked back at Logan.

"What do you want, sir?" she asked.

"We need to talk about something", Logan said taking a step into her trailer. Lucas tried to follow but Ellen slammed the door in his face. Canine whining could be heard from outside the door. Logan took off his jacket and threw it over a table and looked over to Ellen who was in a Pink Floyd t-shirt and pajama bottoms, "I plan on gathering a group together and going to New York and then Japan. There are 2 other trainers who will come with us and I need you to come too".

"What the hell dude… You come all this way to tell me something I was already planning… Saxon and I were already talking about this", Ellen said as her Banette walked out of the bathroom. The ghostly puppet creature would walk over to her and hop in her lap and sit gazing into Logan's soul with his beady red eyes.

"Of course…" Logan said looking at Saxon and then back to her, "So you're in?"

"Duh! Didn't I just say that?" Ellen said.

"Ellen… Have you had your Snickers yet?" Logan asked picking up his jacket.

"Don't even start with me this morning", she snapped giving him a death glare, "You know what? Here… Go wait outside with your sorry excuse for a wolf, Lucas, while I get dressed".

"Fine, I will!" Logan said jokingly opening the door and slamming it behind him.

"Well that went well", Lucas said sarcastically.

"Yeah… She was already planning on going", Logan said to Lucas. They waited a while waiting on Ellen to get dressed. It was about mid-day and if they wanted to get to New York that day they had to get going before too late. What was only minutes seemed like hours to the two standing outside and they started playing ridiculous games like Rock, Paper, Scissors, and The Question Game.

Ellen finally walked out wearing an AC/DC t-shirt, jeans, and an oddly colored scarf, "You look like crap", Logan commented.

"What are you? Fashion Police? Let's get going!" Ellen said as Saxon jumped onto her shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Logan followed her as they walked to Arren's place.

"I hope she's awake", Logan said as her house came within view.

"Probably not", Ellen said. They finally make it to her door and Ellen rings the door bell. A minute goes by and just before Ellen could ring it again, the door opens to a redheaded girl with fair skin and a towel on.

"Oh hey, I was just getting out of the shower. Come on in", Arren said motioning for them to come in. After we walk in and shut the door, Arren takes off her towel and begins to dry herself off, "So what brings you two by so early?" Arren was the type of person who would walk around the house naked while her friends are over because she's not the kind of person to hide things. Also she always thought it would be funny to see how Logan would react considering he has had a crush on her since the 7th grade. Ellen simply tried not to look.

Remaining as calm as possible, Logan said, "We are trying to gather up the group to go to New York later".

"What for?" Arren asked as she began to dry off her hair.

"We are going to go meet with the Leaders from the Manhattan Area", Ellen said crossing her arms.

"Ok. Cool… I'll be right back", Arren said taking the towel and wrapping it around her waist as she walked down the hallway.

Logan looked back over to Ellen and she was giving him a disappointed look, "I shame you…" she said shaking her head and looking out towards a nearby window.

"Oh please… Your just jealous cause you don't look as hot as her", Logan replied.

"Whatever", Ellen said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Arren walked back out with her underwear on and had a shirt and jeans on one arm and her shoes and socks in the other. She puts her stuff down and grabs her pants and begins to pull them up, "So when are we leaving, guys?"

"We've got one more person to get and then we are gonna grab something to eat and then leave for New York", Logan explained the plan.

"Sounds good", Arren said zipping her pants up. She reaches over for her shirt and gets it ready to put on over her head.

"So who is the fourth person we are taking?" Ellen asked.

"Nicholas Davis; He's my half brother", Logan said looking over to Ellen.

"WHY!?" Ellen yelled. She always though Nick was annoying and said 'he needs to go away' all the time.

"Because he's a good asset to this team", Logan said trying to convince Ellen to calm down.

"Ellen honey… You need to calm down… I like his brother", Arren said straightening her shirt out at the bottom and then sitting down to put her socks on.

"Whatever", Ellen said standing up, "When you two are done checking each other out we can head out". Ellen stormed out of the house shutting the door behind her.

Logan sighs, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Arren giggled.

"Sit there and dry off and get dressed right there in front of me", Logan said, "There is a time and place for all that". Logan stands up and walked toward her, "So save all that for another time". Logan kissed her hand and stood up.

"Alright, just hold up and I'll be right with you", Arren said pulling on her shoes. Logan walked toward the door and waited for Arren. Once Arren had her shoes on she walked over to a belt that had her "PokeBalls" on it and wrapped it around her waist, "Ok… Let's go". Logan opened the door and the two begin to walk out.

They were shocked to see a massive spider pulling Ellen using a web, "Ellen!" The two of them reached for their PokeBalls and summoned out their monsters.

"Wilburn, Flame Charge!" Logan said as an orange boar with a blaming beard appeared from out of the ball.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" Arren said as a white unicorn with a flaming mane dashed out from out of the ball. The boar dashed off towards the spider at blinding speeds completely engulfed in fire. The spider would attempt to stop the flaming pig with an Electroweb attack but the flames burned them before they could do anything. Acting as fast as it could it released Ellen and jumped up dodging the Flame Charge only to be disappointed. Rapidash used Wilburn as a ramp and breathed its Flamethrower attack at the spider for a direct hit.

Such an attack that strong and that close, the spider would not survive. It's body shriveled up into a shell of its former figure, "Galvantula… Why would a Galvantula be out in a neighborhood during broad daylight?" Logan asked.

"Hungry?" Arren asked looking at it and petting her Rapidash. Ellen stood up pulling the web off of her and checking for any other spiders on her.

"That was kinda scary… I was just standing outside and then something grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. I thought I was a goner until you two finally walked out", Ellen said holding her chest.

"You're welcome", Logan said pulling Wilburn back into his ball. Arren did the same with her Rapidash and the three begin to head towards Nick's place. Shadows of people and other animals come up around the burning Galvantula corpse and appear as if they are pounding their fists into their hands.

The trio walked by an old shop that was owned by an elderly man who lived a couple blocks away. They knew the elderly man from their past as he used to be their teacher in Middle School. "Hey, Mr. Crawford!" Ellen said as they walked by. The man waved them by as they passed by and then he continued cleaning his shelves.

They walked in around the corner to Nick's house. They walked up to the door and before they could knock, Nick was heading out the door, "Whoa! What are y'all doing here?" Nick was a slim guy with medium length dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans showing his rebellious side. Nick was only about 19 years old so he was fresh out of school and wanted to explore the world.

"We came to talk to you about coming with us to New York", Logan said.

"Ooh… I don't know… I already made plans to go to New Jersey", Nick said scratching his head.

"Really now… What's in Jersey that you can't find in New York?" Logan asked curiously.

"Plenty of things…" Nick started to say.

"I bet Skyla is one of those things too, isn't she?" Logan said elbowing Nick in the stomach lightly. With a laugh and a light punch to Logan's chest Nick nodded.

"You got me figured out, bro", Nick said.

"Yep… That's what I'm here for… So you in?" Logan asked throwing an arm over Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm packed and ready", Nick said looking at the others.

"Alright then… Let's get going then" Ellen said before hearing a crashing sound come from the shop around the corner.

"What was that?" Arren asked.

"I think Mr. Crawford is being mugged", Logan said reaching for his PokeBalls. The four run around the block and open the back door to Mr. Crawford's shop. They walk in to see 4 other kids, probably about 17 or 18, with animals of their own except for one. The only girl in the group stood out front and watched for anyone. Logan looked up and checked their animals. "Alright… They have a Scrafty… Garbador… and a Krookodile", Logan said going back down, "Arren… Sneak out the back and get Hydreigon to catch the girl guarding up front. Once we have her silent, Nick, you get Blastoise ready for gun fight. Once Blastoise is in position, Ellen and I will get Alexander and Tyrone ready to pounce the Garbador and Krookodile. If the Scrafty tries to attack then I've got a backup plan", Logan explained.

Arren snuck out the back quietly releasing her dragon, Hydreigon. Once all the guys on the inside are turned around Hydreigon grabs the girl's shirt from behind and pulls her over to the side and puts a foot on her chest so she doesn't say anything. Nick walked around seeing Hydreigon holding the girl down and motions for Blastoise to follow him. They position themselves and wait for Logan and Ellen to make their move.

Ellen and her Scrafty, Tyrone walked around to the left side of the building and Logan and Alexander to the right side. Logan counts to three and Alexander jumps in silently and swiftly and uses a psychic attack on Garbador lifting the mutant pile of garbage up into the air. Tyrone jumped in a little clumsier but managed to make it to the Krookodile. Using Brick Break on Krookodile's head, the giant Crocodile animal collapsed onto the ground unconscious. The trainers turn around to see their plan was ruined. One of the members of the group decided to take this up a notch.

"You wanna play games, huh?" he asked. He pulls out a glock and points it at Mr. Crawford's head. "You killed my friend, Galvantula… Why don't I kill your friend here?"

"Plan B!" Logan yelled seeing the gun. Suddenly the room began to move and shift like in an illusion. The boy looked at his gun as it appeared to be doing the same. He began to shake in confusion and then Saxon and Nick's Beheeyem appear behind him. The guy tried to shoot the gun but couldn't because Beheeyem was using Psychic and was keeping the trigger from pulling. With a slick smile, Saxon began charging electricity and then released it on the guy with the gun.

He dropped the gun and fell to the ground convulsing in a electricity caused shakes. As the enemy Scrafty tried to escape, Nick's Blastoise used Hydro Cannon and forced the slippery lizard into the side of the building knocking it unconscious. Logan and the others fell to their knees in relief. Ellen gets up and runs to help Mr. Crawford up. In great appreciation for what they did, he gave them all a backpack full of materials they would need on their trip to Manhattan.

After helping to clean the store, lunch, and final goodbyes the four began toward the Unova of the Manhattan region.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

United Regions of Unova – Cantra Section to Unova Center – December 13th, 2016

The 4 traveled by the sky to New York. It would be a 2 day drive from where they were, and a 5-6 day trip walking. They didn't have that time. Ellen reached for her pocket pulling out a PokeBall and summoned out her Dragonite, Ace. Arren kept her Hydreigon out and Nick summoned out his Charizard. Logan looked at them and nodded summoning out his Flygon, Drako. "Alright, guys… this is the fastest way to New York. It's an 8 hour flight so I advise you to hold on tight and where your goggles".

They all nodded and pulled their goggles down over their eyes. With great force the Dragonite, Hydreigon, Charizard, and Flygon pushed off and began to fly towards New York. Dragonite and Charizard's wings were designed like a bat's were: A set of arms that had long skinny fingers that are separated far apart enough to have long, thin layers of skin between each finger. This skin allowed wind to pass over and under it and with enough force allowed flight; however, it had to flap its wings fairly often to keep its body weight up in the air.

Hydreigon's wings are designed like a bird's wings except Hydreigon has 3 sets of these wings. This means that Hydreigon's wings all work in unison to keep its body weight up. They flap one pair at a time and then glide at different times to allow equal distribution between wings. Flygon's wings are more designed like an insect rather than a dragon. The green and red part of the wings is the exoskeleton shell covering the actual fly-like wings. It has 2 sets of insect wings that move at extreme speeds allowing Flygon to have the most maneuverable flight pattern over the others.

Several hours of endless flight from Northern Mississippi to Manhattan, New York and our group would be just about there. It's about 8:00 at night and they are tired and ready to find someplace to settle for the night. "Logan, how far away are we from Manhattan?" Ellen asked from her Dragonite.

"Not far", Logan replied looking around, "We are just about to fly over Jersey City. We are actually almost there".

"Good… Cause I think I'm getting a cramp in my ass from sitting on Ace for so long", Ellen said as the Dragonite looked back and grunted.

"My back would be cramping if I had to carry your heavy ass everywhere!" Logan said teasing Ellen and defending Ace. The Dragonite grunted again but this was more of a laughing grunt.

"Oh, shut up!" Ellen said looking around.

"Hey! I can see the docks from here!" Nick said pointing to a dock with ships. The trainers took off fast toward the docks and made sure they landed safely and not killing anyone doing it. Surprisingly the streets were empty and there were police roadblocks everywhere. Ace landed and a police officer walked over to the young trainers.

"I'm sorry kids, I'm afraid you'll have to park your dragon's elsewhere", the officer said holding a flashlight. Hydreigon landed and so did Charizard and the officer grew angry and impatient, "I said you need to take your dragons elsewhere!" He began reaching for his gun but was stopped by Logan from behind.

"Relax officer, we will get out of your way", Logan said this and the trainers put the dragon Pokémon back into their PokeBalls. "What's going on anyway?" Logan asked.

"We have some goons who call themselves Team Plasma holding hostages up in this hotel building and we can't get up there because they have some of those monsters guarding the elevator and stairs", the officer explained.

"Maybe we can help", Arren said looking over to the hotel building.

"It's worth a try, what kind of animals were they using?" Logan asked.

"They have Liepards, Stoutlands, Watchogs, and Unfezants", a female voice said from behind the young trainers. They turn around to see the current Champion over the Manhattan Area, Iris.

"Alright… So this is going to take primarily Fighting Types but we need something to go against Unfezants…" Logan said pulling out three of his PokeBalls.

"Tyrone knows Stone Edge", Ellen said pulling out a PokeBall.

"My Electivire knows Focus Punch", Arren said pulling out a PokeBall.

"I have an Eelektross", Nick said pulling a PokeBall out of his pocket.

"Then it's settled. You four will go in and clear out the building", Iris said looking up to the hotel.

"Right", Logan said, "Alexander, Wilburn, Lucas; aid me". The three animals came out as Alexander the Gallade, Wilburn the Emboar, and Lucas the Lucario. The others do the same and summon out their animal that they need for this task. The four trainers run up to the front door and a gust of wind breaks the glass in the front nearly blowing the trainers off of their feet.

"Eelektross, use Wild Bolt", Nick shouted through the gust.

"Electrivire use Discharge", Arren shouted after him.

Eelektross shrouded itself in electricity and charged straight into the building. Being so fast the Discharge would strike Eelektross making Wild Bolt even more powerful. A single Unfezant flew flapping its wings to use Gust but the Wild Bolt was far too strong to stop now. The electrified Eelektross rammed into the Unfezant electrocuting it until it finally fell over. Eelektross stopped the attack and signaled for everyone to come in.

The group walked in and immediately head for the stairs. A couple guys release Liepards to go down the stairs after the group. Seeing the Liepards, Lucas hops out in front and prepared an Aura Sphere. The Liepards continued to charge when Lucas released it. The first Liepard took the hit but the second one jumped through the smoke to attack from above. Gallade would then jump up to meet it and engage in Close Combat. These attacks would leave the Liepards unconscious and beaten so the group could continue.

A man stood in the stairway and released two more animals: A Watchog and a Stoutland. The group would send up Wilburn and Tyrone. The Watchog jumped forward to use Super Fang on Wilburn but this boar was not going to become a plate of ham for this prairie dog. Wilburn dodged the Super Fang and used Brick Break against the back of its neck. Tyrone would then jump over Wilburn and used Brick Break on the Stoutland. The Stoutland stood its ground and launched its entire body for a Double-Edge attack. Tyrone braced itself for the attack but was surprised to hear a collision and no pain. It looked up and Wilburn stopped the attack using Flare-Burst. The dog would fly back and so would the Emboar. They charged each other again. Wilburn's Bulldoze turned out to be effective against the Stoutland as that was the attack that knocked it out.

The man retreated up stairs and locked the door behind him, "Lucas! Use Strength to open that door". Lucas would push the door with great force and broke the door off the hinges. Seeing this the man coward and ran into another room. As the group got through the door a gunshot blew up from around the corner. The group froze in confusion as they didn't understand what the gunshot was for. Logan looked to Lucas, "What just happened, Lucas?"

The Lucario shut his eyes so he could sense the aura of the people on that floor and saw a male holding a pistol and there was the guy they were chasing on the ground. His aura signal was weak and was possibly dying and then a second gunshot was fired cracking one of the windows of the hotel. A male with a black cloak and three other men jumped at the broken glass and broke it. Using a grappling hook they shot off to another building and managed to escape before they could be stopped. Logan runs around the corner to see that the man they were chasing had been shot dead, probably for running to them in fear.

"Damn! They got away… We've got an injured man here!" Logan said. The downed man reached up and grabbed Logan's arm. His grip was weakening but stiff.

"Long live, Plasma!" the man said before fading out and releasing Logan's arm. Logan fell backwards and attempted to catch his breath… Arren and Nick came running to check on him while Ellen went to the window to look and see if she could see where they could have gone. As Ellen stood up police officers charged up to where they were and checked everything out.

"What did he say, son?" one officer said as he leaned down by Logan.

"His dying words… were… Long live, Plasma…" Logan said shaking. He had never really had someone die right in front of him, let alone grab him and die after nearly giving him a heart attack. The officer helps Logan up and the rest of the group go with him. They meet Iris at the bottom of the stairs with a tall, young man with brown wavy hair.

"Is everyone alright?" the man said.

"We have 1 dead and some injured Pokémon but that's about it", an officer replied.

"Ah… how unfortunate", the man said,"Officer, if you don't mind leaving the youngsters with me. I would like to talk with them".

"Of course, Burgh", the officer said letting the group stay with Iris and Burgh.

"Well. I see you made it, Logan. And you brought some friends. The meeting will be tomorrow at 12:00 pm. We will have lunch for you all but for now… I suggest some sleep. I understand it is a long trip from Mississippi to here", Burgh said.

"Yeah… No kidding", Ellen said.

"Alrighty then! If you all would like I have a special room you can all stay in during your trip here", Burgh said pointing them in the direction of another building down the street. The group nod in agreement and follow him there and get settled in. There were 3 bedrooms and Nick and Ellen wanted one by themselves so Logan and Arren decided it would be alright if they shared a room. Burgh waved them off and let them know about the times again and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"So… did anyone else get the gay vibe from him?" Nick asked being a smart ass.

"Oh shut up! He was nice enough to let us crash here for the night so I could care less if he had a big bowl of Fruity Loops for breakfast this morning", Ellen said telling him off.

"Alright everyone, calm down… It's been a long day and we are all tired", Logan said, "how about we all just get some sleep and be rested for tomorrow"

"I couldn't agree more", Arren said resting her head on Logan's shoulder. Everyone stopped their bickering and decided to go to bed and be ready for the next day to come. Ellen jumped in and took a shower first and then put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt and went to bed. Nick went next washing up and then going to bed in his underwear since he was just so proud of his physique. Logan went next and washed up and walked out with a white t-shirt and shorts on. When he walked back in, Arren had changed into a long button up shirt that way too big for her and she was already lying down in bed.

"Maybe I wanted that side of the bed", Logan said jokingly.

"We can share", Arren teased pulling the blanket over so Logan could get in. Logan sat down and brought his feet up under the blanket and lay on the other side of the bed from Arren. Arren pulled a pouty face and pat the mattress beside her. Logan sighed and moved closer to her and she moved closer to him. When she moved towards him, he moved back and she laughed and jumped out at him positioning herself on top of him playfully.

"Oh, siblings' love… It can be so strange", Logan said placing his hands on her thighs.

"You're like a brother to me… But not tonight…" Arren said wrapping her arms around Logan's neck.

"I think I know what you mean… care to show me?" Logan asked. Arren smiled after he said that and leaned in kissing him on the lips. He moved his hand to her waist and began to move his hand up her back from under her shirt. He leaned his head away from hers and gently placed his lips against her neck.

Ok… As a warning: If you are not comfortable reading sex scenes in books go ahead to chapter 3. I _did_ make this a very realistic story. Just because I threw in the animals with special powers that we call Pokémon doesn't mean realistic things won't happen in this story. These characters in this scene are 24 and 23 at this particular time so it's perfectly acceptable that they can have intercourse. This isn't an innocent adventure where Ash picks up random hot chicks and never touches them. But then again… Ash has been 10 for… let's see… 1995 to 2012… 17 years now… so hey! Let's get back to the story shall we?

Arren sighed under her breath as his hand got higher under her shirt. With a look of desire, she bit her lip and reached down and began to undo her buttons. Logan smiled and began to undo her buttons from the bottom-up. Eventually, they finished and Arren pulled off her shirt tossing it to a side of the room. Logan ran his hands up the length of her body pressing his fingertips against her angel soft skin.

She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up. He raised his arms allowing her to pull his shirt off of him. She threw the shirt to the side and placed her hands on his chest and her lips against his. They kissed passionately as Logan began to adjust. He pulled away to stand up from the bed and Arren looked at him with the same sexual desire as she had before. With a smirk, Logan began to pull his shorts down to his ankles.

Arren jumped from the bed over to Logan and wrapped her fingers around him and kissed him again. She began to shift her hand back and forth as their lips touched each other. Logan would reach behind her and remove her bra. She released him so her undergarments could fall off with his hands. When he was lower than her he pushed his face into her crotch flipping his tongue through her undercarriage.

She sighed and moaned in pleasure and placed her hand on his head and tightened her grip on his hair. This only made Logan want more and he stood up and leaned down to put his lips against the center of her round breast. His tongue wiggled and teeth gently pinched down as he moved his hand down to her lower lips. He continued to please her by pushing his fingers inside of her and forcing them in and out.

Unable to contain herself anymore, she made him stop and lied down on the bed with her legs spread as she waited for Logan to claim what was his. Logan dropped to his knees and brought his head to her thigh. He steadily began to kiss her thigh and moved up to her lips, then her hips, to her stomach, and her chest, and eventually made it to her neck and jaw line. She impatiently reached down grabbing him and began to push him inside of her.

Logan moaned quietly to the feeling and went with it. He pushed in until he was as deep in as he could go and held it there for a moment. Arren begged him to keep going biting her lip and sighing. Logan would eventually do as she said and began to make love to her. With each thrust they moaned and began to breathe hard. After a while, they would switch positions so that she would be facing away from him and then with her on top of him as he lied down.

She bounced in his lap as they began to go faster. Her moans became louder and her breathing faster. She called out his name and praises and slowed down to catch her breath. He squeezed her chest and began to thrust faster to give her a break from doing all the work. She sighed and let out a whimper as he began to slow down but deliver harder thrusts. He began to adjust one more time; he stood up with her in the same position and began thrusting upwards into her. She bounced with this new position and wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he grabbed her legs to keep her up.

As they began to reach the end of this adventure, Logan would begin to thrust slower. Arren knew she was arriving to the climax and prepared herself. Meanwhile, in the other rooms, Ellen was trying to block out the moans and sighs by closing a pillow over her head and singing the "Happy Song". Nick, being on the other side of the building, didn't hear anything because he was watching the G.I. Joe movie from a few years back.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and delivered his final thrust. He moaned with Arren as he released inside of her and then began toward the bed to set her back down. Before pulling out he kissed her lips again. After he pulled out, he lied down on the bed beside Arren and just stared at the ceiling. "That was great…" Logan said still trying to catch his breath.

A muffled voice would come from the next room as Ellen shouted out, "It's about damn time!" She would finally get to turn over and get some sleep.

Arren laughed and looked over to Logan, "We should do it again just to piss her off". Arren giggled and wrapped her arm around him and pressed her body against his.

"No, that's alright. I'd say it can wait another time", he said as he got up and walked over to pick up their clothes.

"Aw… Ok babe…" Arren said as she watched him get dressed. Logan walked back over and jumped into bed with her. He pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arms around her waist as they both fell off into sleep. What awaited them for the next day was unknown but certain…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

United Regions of Unova – Unova Center, Lower Manhattan– December 14th, 2016

Logan would wake up about 6:00 am and look around. He didn't move much because Arren had her arms locked around him and obviously didn't want to let him go. "Oh… You warned me you were a cuddler", Logan said petting her shoulder with the back side of his hand. Moving his hand to pet her hair he leans down toward her ear and whispers that she needs to let him go so he can get up. She groaned as if she really didn't want him to leave but decided to let his arm go.

Logan kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He reached over to the door handle and turned the knob to see Ellen had already gotten up and Burgh was there. "Oh hey… look who's finally awake", Ellen said.

"Yeah… Why are you two up so early?" Logan asked the two.

"I always get up early so I get the chance to sketch the nocturnal Pokémon before dawn", Burgh said holding a sketchbook under one arm.

"I just always get up early", Ellen said.

"Yeah… That's why I had to scream at you the other day to wake you up", Logan said crossing his arms and giving Ellen a look.

"It's called Nyquil… I had a lot of it the night before", Ellen explained.

"Any who…" Burgh interrupted, "Again, the meeting is at 12:00 so we still have 6 hours".

"Ok… So what is this meeting supposed to be about again?" Ellen asked.

"The meeting is going to be with the current youth leaders here in Unova Center: Cheren, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Marlon, and I are the current leaders. Other leaders that will be attending will be Cilan, Cress, Chili, Lenora, and Iris. The entire meeting will be about Team Plasma here and your trip to Japan". Burgh took a few steps around the room and seemed to be thinking, "But what could they have wanted from that hotel?"

He pondered a moment before Arren finally walked out. With a spare pair of clothes she walked to the restroom and shut the door behind her. "So… From what I understand each of the Youth Leaders all have different specialties in the animals they-", Logan started.

"We have begun to call them Pokémon. It's somewhat of a brief way of saying 'Pocket Monsters' considering we keep them in these mechanical balls", Burgh explained.

"O-Okay… Well any way… Do you have different specialties in 'Pokémon' Types?" Logan finally got to ask.

"Actually yes. We all have specific Types of Pokémon just in case one of us can't defeat an enemy", Burgh said reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a PokeBall and points it towards the ground, "Come out now, Leavanny" A cricket-like creature appeared in front of the Trainers from the ball. It was golden in color but had large leaves covering a majority of its body. Burgh reached down and began to pet its head, "I prefer to use Bug Pokémon. They are easy to train and effective and swift fighters".

Ellen stepped forward looking at the Leavanny, "We've already seen that Bug Pokémon can't stand Fire… What are their weaknesses and strengths?"

"Excellent question! Bug Pokémon are strong against Grass and Psychic Pokémon. They are weak against Flying, Fire, and Ice Pokémon but all that is if you only have a pure Bug Pokémon like Caterpie or Metapod. Other Bug Pokémon will have additional strengths and weaknesses based on what other Types it is", Burgh explained.

A knock on the door was noticed by the group talking with Burgh, "Ah! That must be my nephew", Burgh said getting up to head to the door. He makes it to the door and opens it to be surprised with a large male with white hair. The man would roundhouse kick Burgh in the face causing him to fly back and twist. He landed on Logan who was sitting down in a recliner. The strange man looked over to Ellen and almost instantly appeared in front of her.

The man brought his arm up to punch her but was stopped by a web of some kind. He looked behind him to see Leavanny spitting out a silky material to grab the man's arm. He jumped up and pulled, pulling Leavanny up with him. He would attempt to hit it but the Leavanny would dodge the fist and swing the man towards the window. The mysterious male stopped himself from breaking the window and kicked off toward it again. He would tackle the Leavanny down to the ground and would strike its face several times. He finally stopped and looked over to see a brown primate tail traveling up his back.

He quickly reached back to hit what was behind him but missed allowing this monkey to punch the male in the face with a flaming punch. Scorching the man's face, he fell down completely unconscious. His hair draped across the floor like a woman's and his body was taken care of and muscular, "What the hell was that about?" Logan said helping Burgh up off the ground.

Burgh rubbed his face standing up. He jumped seeing someone else in the doorway but soon calmed down realizing it was only his nephew, "Oh… Paul… Thank God you got here when you did".

A short dirty blonde male stood in the hallway. He was pudgy and didn't even look all that bright, "I heard some noise so I let Infernape check it out", he said as the monkey began to walk back towards him. Burgh jumped over to check on his Leavanny and almost began to cry. The man had nearly beaten the Bug Pokémon to death.

The Leavanny's face didn't seem too damaged other than a couple cracks in its exoskeleton and some bug blood on the floor. He picked up the broken insect and carries it to the sofa. He placed the Bug Pokémon on the sofa and pulled out a mineral-like substance from his pocket and placed it in Leavanny's mouth. As he let his Pokémon rest he turned to look at the man lying face down in his living room.

"Turn this son of a bitch over… I want to see his face", Logan and Paul knelt down to turn the man over only to have a strong smoke bomb go off and cloud the entire room. Swift movement could be heard along with a loud yelp of pain. Soon the sounds stopped and the group looked over to each other to make sure everyone is alright. Logan ran to the rest room and checked on Arren and was eased to find she was alright. As he opened the door, she stuck her head out from around the shower curtain and asked if everything was alright.

Ellen ran to check on Nick only to see he slept through the whole damn thing… The two turned around at the same time to see Paul was sitting in the corner with his eyes closed and his Infernape shielding his vision. Ellen and Logan run over to see Burgh's gut had been slashed open and he was going to die if something wasn't done soon. Blood was pouring from the wound and Logan reached over and tried to keep it from bleeding too much.

"Call an ambulance or something, damnit! We can't afford to lose him", Logan shouted at Ellen. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and tried to call.

"Shit! I can't get signal in here!" Ellen cursed. Burgh coughed and groaned in pain. Blood slashed out from his mouth and onto his face, in his hair, and on the carpet. His eyes would suddenly go blank and still… His breathing ceased and his body became completely lifeless. Burgh was declared dead December 14th, 2016 at 7:30 when the group of 5 finally managed to get a hold of officials.

Outside the building Ambulances and police cars sat with blinking lights going off. An officer walked up to Logan as doctors would check him over and help get Burgh's blood off of his hands, "You gonna be alright, son?" the officer asked looking at Logan.

"First of all I'm not your son and second of all of course I'm not alright. I just watched someone die in my own fucking arms!" Logan said as tears began to fall down his face.

"Could you tell me what happened in there?" the officer decided not to snap back at Logan.

"I woke up and walked out to see Burgh and Ellen were awake. We talked for a little while and then there was a knock at the door. Burgh thought it was his nephew, Paul but was shocked when some freak with white hair busted through the door and basically kicked Burgh's and his Leavanny's asses. Paul came up eventually and used his Infernape to knock out the first guy but soon after that a powerful smoke bomb went off and clouded the entire room with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Burgh had a slash across his stomach and we tried to get help but couldn't get a decent signal in time…", Logan explained as he stood up and walked out of the Ambulance.

"I see. You said Burgh was expecting his nephew to get there… You don't think he had anything to do with it do you?" the officer asked.

"I doubt it… He was pretty shaken up when he saw Burgh laid out on the ground dying", Ellen said crossing her arms. Arren walked out of the building with a towel on her head and immediately hugged Logan.

"I can't believe our first full day in New York and someone's already died…" She said in shock.

"And you are?" the officer asked.

"Arren Janette, sir… I was in the shower when it all happened", she said taking the towel off of her head allowing her golden orange hair to fall down her back.

"So when did you wake up?" the officer continued to ask questions.

"Right after Logan got out of bed", she said.

"So you two are together, I'm assuming", the officer said looking at the two.

"Yeah… I guess… It's kinda complicated at the moment. What's the importance?" Logan said to the officer.

"Alright… That's all I need. You people carry on with your lives… I'm done asking questions. Take care" the officer said before walking to his car.

"Asshole…" Ellen said under her breath, "Let's get out of here". They all turned around and got their stuff from the building and walked to where the meeting was supposed to be. They see a group of three young men with green, red, and blue hair and walk over to them.

"Excuse me. Is this were the youth leaders meeting is?" Nick asked.

"Oh… As a matter of fact", the green haired male said.

"It is!" the red haired boy finished.

"How might we help you?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Yes… This is the building where all the Youth Leaders are meeting, right?" Ellen asked looking over to the young man with the green hair.

"Actually, the meeting is going to include all of the Unova Representatives", he said as a green furred monkey with a small berry bush on top of its head climbed on his shoulder.

"Yes… As a matter of fact, there's word that there will also be foreign representatives arrive to this meeting", the red haired male said as a red furred monkey climbed up his pants and up to his shoulder.

"But our apologies… We never introduced ourselves…" the blue haired male said as a blue furred monkey climbed up to his shoulder.

"We are from Forest Hills, Queens, New York… My name is Cilan", the green haired male said.

"We are waiters where we are from but we don't mind serving dinner with a show. The name is Chili", the red haired male said.

"We are the brothers from Forest Hills… I am Cress", the blue haired male said with a slight bow. The group extended their hands to shake the trio's hands.

"Nice to meet you all", Logan said observing the monkey's on their shoulders, "Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour huh?"

"Yes… They are our signature Pokémon", Cilan said petting his Pansage. The Pansage would notice a shiny object from under Logan's jacket and began to reach out to grab it only to stop when the doors to the building suddenly swing open. A large man wearing a white shirt and grey dress pants with blue violet suspenders holding the pants up appears holding the door open for the group of 8 people standing in the doorway. The man was very tall and somewhat old; he had a thick beard and mustache combination that completely covered the lower half of his face and odd golden eyes.

"Are you young'ns coming in or are you just standing in front of the door?" the man said as he flexed the massive muscles in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The group was scared at first not knowing who the man was right off the bat but were eased to see that Cilan, Chili, and Cress did. After a brief explanation from Cilan, the older man nodded and began to walk in after the rest of the group did. They walked up a few sets of stairs to a fancy meeting room with a long table set up with 8 chairs.

"Cilan, Cress, Chili… Since you three are no longer members of the Court I'm afraid you'll have to stand for the duration of the meeting", the older man said.

"Of course, Drayden, sir", the three said in sync.

"What about Burgh?" Logan asked before the room would suddenly drop to a dead silence.

Drayden's eyes moved toward Logan's direction and seemed to glow, "Burgh's spot will be left vacant for a little while… So I think it would be fair to allow former Leader, Lenora, take his place". Drayden would then walk to one of the seats at the far end of the table and sat down to wait on the other leaders to arrive. Soon engine noises would begin to line up and people began to enter.

A heavy set male that looked as if he was from Texas walked in taking his seat in the second seat to Drayden's left. He grunted under his breath seeing all these younger members already at the meeting. Another male figure walked in, roughly the same height as Cilan wearing a white button up shirt, skinny jeans, and a red tie taking a seat in the first seat on Drayden's right. He grabbed the loop to his tie and tightened it slightly. A couple sets of footsteps come up in the form of two young women locked arms.

The tallest woman had long black hair, large headphones, and a thick yellow puff coat that showed off her long carefully taken care of legs. The shorter woman had shoulder length red hair, darker skin tone, and a somewhat revealing pilot's suit. They sit next to each other on the same side of the table as the young man and exchange smirks. Another set of footsteps come up the stairs as a young girl with white hair and an older African American woman comes up shortly after her.

The younger girl sits on the opposite end of the table from Drayden and kicks her feet up to relax as she props up her bass guitar designed to look like one of her Pokémon against the table as well. The older woman looks at the table and looks up to Drayden and asks, "Where's Burgh and Marlon, Mayor?"

"Marlon's taking his sweet ass time probably swimming here", the young male seated next to the 2 young women said. The woman to his left extended her hand slapping him in the head as hard as she could. "Oww! What was that for, Elesa?" he asked her as he rubbed his head.

"Now, Cheren… Marlon is a sweet guy. He's a little on the lax side, yes, but that doesn't mean he's any lower than you", Elesa said taking off her thick coat and draping it over the back of her chair. She wore a skin tight colorful outfit held together by belts.

"I understand what you're saying and I acknowledge what you are saying but it doesn't mean I respect him anymore that what I do now", Cheren said crossing his arms and glaring over to the group of Southern travelers, "So who are they?"

"Visitors from the Southern Regions of the U.R.U." Drayden said scratching at his beard, "The two I know because of their history is Logan Steele and Ellen Jerrika. They are two of the Leaders from the Cantra Region". Logan and Ellen reach from down their shirts and pull up a necklace with their Badges revealing to the rest of the group they were Leaders.

"I am the Fighting Type Leader from the Cantra Region of the U.R.U." Logan said putting the necklace back under his shirt.

"And I am the Dragon Type Leader from the Cantra Region of the U.R.U." Ellen said leaving her Badge out for everyone to see. Elesa and Skyla look over giving a Logan a smirk; Logan acknowledges the smirk with a smirk back only to be nudged in the rib by Arren.

"So… Since Burgh and Marlon seem to be the only ones not here then we can get started: A few days ago, we discovered that this man who is running for President of the U.R.U. is the leader of Team Plasma. While his plans as President are unknown we know his group stands for capturing these Pokémon and enslaving them to do wrong. Taking this into consideration… I have decided I will-", Drayden began before being cut off by a mysterious set of large footsets. The room got quiet as the individuals waited for the footsteps to reach the top.

Finally, a heavy set male with a receding hair line and a large fur coat over a business suit walked up to the table. He slammed his hands on the table beside Roxie and looked down the table to Drayden. His appearance was fairly unsightly and unwelcoming at first as he stood up from his hunched position. He turned around to see a much smaller African woman walk up with short dredlocks and a multi-colored cloth over her head and very traditional clothing.

"Drayden! My old friend… How hauf you been?" the large man asked with a strong Russian accent.

"Ah… Victor… Dalila… Lovely seeing the two of you again", Drayden said standing up and walking over to greet the two arrivals, "Everyone, this is the Russian Ice Type Leader, Victor Petrenko and African Fighting Type Leader Delila Umeme"

"It's un pleasure to meechu", Victor said after walking to Drayden and giving him a huge bear hug.

"Alo, everyone. It is great getting to meet some new faces", Dalila said with an African accent.

"From what I understand, Britain, France, and Spain will be here as well", Victor said looking around to the rest of the room.

"Let's not forget ein old face, now, Victor…" a woman's voice came from down the stairs.

"Zat voice…", Victor mumbled as he turned around.

A beautiful woman with brown hair tied up in a small pony tail walked up the stairs. She wore a grey jacket over a v-neck black shirt and a grey skirt that would go down to her mid thigh, "I cannot believe you forgot to mention me as vone of ze members zat vas supposed to show up to zis meeting, Victor, honey".

"Because, Simone… I was not expecting you to actually arrive", Victor said walking away from the approaching woman.

"So harsh, Victor… I cannot believe jou do not take mine vord seriously… Ist heartbreaking really…" Simone said. Sounds of another set of several footsteps walk up the stairs as 2 men and a woman walk up to meet the rest of the group.

"Simon Cowell?" Ellen asked seeing one of the men as they walked up.

"Why, yes. Simon is the representative from Britain. And the other two are Delmont from France and Mercedes from Spain", Drayden said walking back over to sit down. The foreign leaders walked up to the table around leaders that shared a preferred type except Victor as he couldn't find Brycen, the former Ice Leader. Suddenly, a voice from the shadows occurred and the tall male wearing a mask walks into the light surrounding the table.

"Brycen! Nice of you to join us! Have a seat, son", Clay said patting the cushioned seat of the chair to his right. Brycen nodded and walked over to the seat sitting down.

"I assume Marlon will not be attending this meeting…" Brycen said looking around the table.

"Nor will Burgh…" Lenora said whipping a tear from her eye. There was a brief silence in the room before Victor finally said something.

"How about we get this meeting going, no?" everyone nods and the meeting continues. Dalila stands by Logan, Simon stands beside Roxie, Delmont would stand back away from the table, Simone would stand behind Elesa's seat, Victor to Brycen's side, and Mercedes takes a spot beside Nick. She bumps him with her hip and he turns to look at her. She would wink at him and lean back on the wall pretending to listen.

Nick begins to slide back with her but Logan grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back up to whisper in his ear, "That is Mercedes Linares… She is a porn star from Spain… She's probably slept with more guys _and_ girls then you've ever daydreamed about sleeping with. So think before you involve yourself with her", Logan said before letting him go. Nick looks back and pops his jacket to fix any wrinkles and decides to stay up after thinking heavily on those numbers.

"So… As I was saying to the rest of the leaders, here, one of us is dead at the hands of Shadow Triad. These five southerners were unfortunate enough to have had to witness the death of our Bug Leader, Burgh. Also, I believe that this man, Ghetsis, who is running for President is the leader of Team Plasma: the most recent crime group. Because of this fact, I have decided to leave my position as Mayor… and I shall run for President of the Unite Regions of Unova", Drayden said with confidence. He looked among the other leaders and an invisible smile would make its way across his face. His beard was so thick you wouldn't be able to see it anyway but it was there.

Footsteps… Slow eerie footsteps would begin from behind Drayden's seat and then a slow tempo clap also started. From out of the shadow of the room an older man with grayish-green hair and an eye patch walks out with a cane of some kind. He wore a black shroud that had an eye design imprinted on it and his cane was revealed to have the letter "P" colored into it. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Drayden, but… I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" Ghetsis would say as he slammed his cane on the floor.

The sound of the cane echoed in the building and as a car would pass by the building, the headlights would shine on the inside revealing several team plasma members standing inside building. "You're taking a real chance showing up here with some of the strongest trainers of the World… You know that, right?" Drayden asked slowly turning around to look at the older man.

"That's what life is all about, Mayor Drayden… Taking chances…" Ghetsis said putting his foot on the cushion between Drayden's legs. The large Russian man would take a step forward and push the end of his own cane on Ghetsis's chest as a warning to back off. Ghetsis would smile at the man as three white haired men would appear, surrounding Victor and holding knives up to Victor's body.

"So… This is your mighty Shadow Triad? Haha… They look like a few of those wimpy ninjas… They disgrace my eyes", Victor said looking as he towered over the three men.

"So what do you honestly expect to do, Ghetsis? Take me out of the picture?" Drayden asked remaining still.

"No… Just keeping you from running for President by having my men keep you here and if that doesn't work then… yes… Taking you out of the picture is plan B", Ghetsis said holding the end of his cane up to Drayden's throat.

"Oh my word… Can I comment on your plan, here… Ghetsis? If that's your name… It's absolutely dreadful", Simon said with his arms crossed, shaking his head, "I mean… have you honestly seen your men… They're pitiful". Simon would drop a pokeball from under his arm releasing a Skuntank. This giant skunk-like Pokémon would guard the stairs by standing away from them. Since its tail was always up it was always threatening to use it.

Dalila would throw a pokeball releasing a jaguar-like Pokémon with rocks and feathers on it to make it look like African ceremonial attire. This Pokémon would jump out towards the shadow triad but they would all jump out of the way. One of them would stop when they didn't expect after running into an Electivire. The Electivire would grab the man and automatically release a massive amount of electricity to shock the man. The other men would look at each other and would grab Ghetsis, disappearing with him. The jaguar Pokémon and the Electivire would go to their trainers for them to return them.

"Typical cowards, Haxorus! Let's clear the building", Drayden said as one of his pokeballs released a massive Dragon Pokémon. It was scaled in greenish-gold plates and seemed as if it had a dual sided axe in its mouth. The monstrous Dragon would follow Drayden as he walked toward the stairs. "Victor… take the other foreign representatives and these five from the Cantra Region of the U.R.U. and take them to the Jamaica Bay in the Queens. From there you will all need to get on the S.S. Aine. It will take you all to the Hokkaido Region of Japan. It's the fastest ship we could find so please get on there. Make sure those kids make it there!" Drayden said before heading down the stairs with his Haxorus.

"Yes, sir!" Victor said opening the back door, "Quickly… We can get out of here going this way". The foreign representatives jump up and head toward the door followed by Logan's group. Victor looked at the other leaders as they began to stand up from their seats.

"Go on, comrade… We got this covered", Clay said pulling out a pokeball from his belt.

"Yes… We've got this covered, friend", Brycen said pulling a pokeball from under his sleeve.

"May God bless you all…" Victor said shutting the door. As he began to jog back, various animal noises could be heard in the room along with some muffled voices. Victor eventually caught up with the others and they make it to the staircase going back down to the first floor. A couple members of team plasma come up and throw a couple pokeballs releasing a Klinklang and a Seviper. Logan and Paul step up and throw out two pokeballs releasing Paul's Infernape and Logan's Flygon, Drake.

"Drake, use Dragon Claw!"

"Infernape, Blaze Kick!"

The bug-like Pokémon's claw would glow a bright blue as it charged toward the Seviper and the fire monkey's foot burst into flame as it jumped to kick the Klinklang. The Seviper would manage to dodge the attack and would swing the blade on its tail to try and slash at Infernape. The monkey would use its arm to catch the tail and continued the kick, knocking the gear Pokémon through a nearby wall taking its trainer with it. Infernape would then throw the Seviper at Drake only to be blown away with a violent Sandstorm attack.

Returning the Pokémon they continue down the stairs and eventually make it to the emergency exit. Upon getting there, they sick open the door and stop once they realize that team plasma had the place surrounded. Ghetsis walks out of the crowd of grunts and said, "Come on… Just give up and no one else will have to die like Burgh did". He props himself on his cane and waits for the next reaction. Victor would walk ahead of everyone else and throw his arms up.

"Victor! What do you zink you are doing?" Simone asked looking at the large man.

"I am buying time for you all to get to Jamaica Bay… Like Drayden said…" Victor said reaching into his jacket quickly. He throws out a single pokeball releasing a massive Beartic. Normal Beartic are about 8'3" tall but this one was much bigger. It was _at least _10 feet tall and was very angry. "Go on… get out of here. I've got this", Victor said pulling off his scarf and throwing it to Simone.

She catches it and turns to the others, "Quickly… Ve must fly!" The others nod and pull out their Pokeballs and throw them releasing their flying Pokémon. Logan's Flygon, Drake, Ellen's Dragonite, Ace, Arren's Hydreigon, Nick's Charizard, Paul's Sigilyph, Mercedes's Tropius, and Delmont's Honchkrow. Simon jumps on with Ellen on her Dragonite, Dalila jumps on with Delmont, and Simone gets on with Mercedes. They all take off in flight for Queens, New York leaving Victor behind to defend against all the team plasma members…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

United Regions of Unova – Jamaica Bay, Queens, New York – December 15, 2016

Early in the morning, the group finally arrives in Jamaica Bay and they land down on the beach. Sand blows up as the wings of the Pokémon flap and flutter as they land among the very few people walking around on the cold beach. Logan gets off of his Flygon as all the others begin to get off of their Pokémon. Delmont stays on his Honchkrow when everyone else gets off of their Pokémon and he looks around and looks back toward Manhattan…

"C'est là que je pars. Je suis de retour à Manhattan pour aider les repoussant équipe Plasma avec Victor. Au revoir, mes amis", he said commanding his Honchkrow to turn around. Paul looks over to the rest of the group and back to Delmont.

"Where's he going?" Paul asked clueless as ever.

"He said he's going back to help Victor…" Logan said looking over to Paul, "Now quit your bitchin' and let's get on this boat". Logan looks down the shore line and sees the S.S. Aine sitting by a docking bay. He takes Arren by the hand and begins to head towards the boat. The others begin to follow as the foreign leaders wave off Delmont and give him blessings.

"Asante wote na bahati nzuri katika safari yako", Dalila said as she burned incense to help guide Delmont's journey.

"Wiedersehen Kinder", Simone said giving a small bow before Delmont's Honchkrow takes off. The foreign leaders continue to have goodbye and would take off to catch up with the others. Simon and Mercedes were the only of the four that went with Logan's group. Simon just didn't care, but Mercedes was going after Logan now. As they boarded the ship, they immediately began picking out rooms. Arren would take off away from Logan to hunt down the best room. While Arren was off, Mercedes would grab Logan's hand from behind and pulls him over into one room and closes the door behind her.

Logan would walk in and stop in the middle of the room when she shut the door. He turns around to look at her as she walks toward him seductively, "¿Te gustaría estar conmigo, muchacho?" she said as she played with her hair and brought her hand down from her neck down to one of her thigh. She finally made it to Logan and pushes him on the bed at the far end of the room she jumps into his lap with her legs spread and her arms over his shoulders. Logan looks at her emotionless as he moved his arms to prop himself up.

Mercedes would plant her lips onto Logan's and kissed him lustfully. Her body was hot and he could tell that she wanted him, but he wouldn't let her have him. He went with the kissing and would make his way over to the edge of the bed so he could stand up with her still on him. He finally gets there and walks over to a nearby wall and almost slams her into the wall. She begins to dry hump him and swings her hips and then she pulls her lips back, "Yo quiero tu".

Logan would stop, quickly turn her around so her body is against the wall and he presses his body against hers. He pulls on her long black hair causing her to moan in pleasure. Logan moves his lips to her ear and whispers, "No, gracias. Prefiero dormir con las mujeres que todavía estará allí cuando me despierto". He walks back away from her and straightens his jacket before opening the door and walking out.

Simon is revealed to have been standing outside the door. He heard the whole thing and was applauding Logan on a job well done, "You made the right choice to walk away from that", Simon said walking by him to go find a room for himself. Logan turned and began walking to find his room and as he turned a corner be bumped heads with another young man. Both men fell to the ground and they rubbed their heads and looked up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… Are you alright", the other man said. He had a surprisingly high voice for someone of his size and he seemed honest with his apology.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you? Damn… I didn't even see you coming", Logan said as he began to stand up.

"I'm fine. The name is Cecil, by the way. My father recently bought the boat. We were originally going to rename is the S.S. Fantom since that is our last name", Cecil said as he scratched his head. He looked down on the ground and saw that one of his pokeballs had fallen out of his belt loop and immediately bent over to pick it up.

"You're a trainer as well?" Logan asked looking Cecil as he came back up with his pokeball.

"Why, yes… Yes I am. I've been all over here recently but I'm from the mid-Cantra Region of the U.R.U.", Cecil said latching his pokeball back into his belt loop.

"You're from the Cantra Region? I can't believe you didn't recognize me… I am the Fighting Type Leader down in the Cantra Region", Logan said, "Ellen, the Dragon Type Leader is with me as well".

"Really now-", Cecil began to say before a loud siren buzzed through the entire ship, "Oh… Father's calling for me. I'll talk to you later". Cecil would take off running in one direction and Logan watched as he ran to get to where he needed to be. He would then turn his attention to one room and open the door to see Arren was getting the room set up.

"Hey. You want to share a room again or would you rather me find my own room?" Logan asked Arren as he propped himself against the wall.

"If you don't mind… I would like to sleep in my own room for a little while…" Arren answered reaching over holding one of her arms.

"Of course… Whatever you want", Logan said walking out to find his own room. As he walked up to the next floor he saw a familiar face and couldn't believe it. Skyla had her head stuck out a door and was inviting Logan over to the room. Logan shook his head at first but was still coming up the stairs and then Skyla moved some of her body out to show she was wearing a lingerie night gown that only went down past her hips. Logan walked closer and began looking at the open rooms to see which one he liked and looked back and forth between the rooms and Skyla.

She frowns and goes back in and whispering and giggling could be heard from her room. Another familiar face would appear out of the doorway as Elesa apparently not wearing a top of any kind. The only view she provided was her shoulders, back and legs; she gets up only sticking her head out and says, "You can come in whenever you want". She bit her lip and closed the door behind her.

Without a word, Logan picked out his room and dropped off some of his heavier clothes off and left his room to go down the hall to Skyla and Elesa's room. He makes it all the way to the door and gulps. He knocks on the door and looks around to see if anyone else is up there. Before he could finish scouting out the area the door opens and Skyla pulls him into the room. After she pulls him in, he trips on Elesa who was on her hands and knees waiting to trip him. He would fall back and land on an amazing mattress that had to have been made completely out of air beads. He instantly relaxed until the two girls were suddenly over the top of him.

Alright… Same warning as before: If you do not approve of sex scenes in this story you might as well move on to the next chapter. I promise there isn't much more sex in this story but Logan**_ is_** a pimp. So get over it. If you like my sex scenes then, please, by all means… Keep reading and enjoy.

Skyla jumps up into his lap, wrapping her legs over him, and locks her lips onto his. They makeout and Elesa immediately begins undressing Logan: She takes off his large converse and then pull off his socks, throwing them over to one corner of the room. Skyla lifts her waist off of Logan's lap as Elesa reaches up to begin undoing the button on Logan's pants. Skyla would then pull herself back and rip Logan's shirt off.

Elesa would, then, begin to unzip his pants and pull it off by the pants legs. His underwear was raised up as his male parts were erect from the heat of the moment. Elesa would climb onto the bed and would wrap her hands on him and would bite down on his boxers and would begin to pull them off using her mouth alone. Once they were off, Elesa would wrap her smooth hands on his shaft and would gently stroke it and would pat his head against Skyla's backside.

Logan jumped up as Elesa wrapped her hand around him and tried to raise up to get out of this bind but before he could get up Skyla uses her dead weight to push him back down, "Nuh uh uh… You're not getting away so easily". She plants her lips back onto his and Elesa moves her head down between his legs and begins to pleasure Logan.

Using a free hand, Logan pulls Elesa's head away from his mid-section and then quickly flips Skyla over on her back. His eyes were filled with distaste as he pinned her arms down and leaned down toward her ears, "I'm dedicated to someone and you two have completely stripped me and had started to engage in intercourse". Elesa tried to jump on his back and bring him back down but he flipped her around to she was facedown and on top of Skyla. He had them propped up so that it would appear that was a having sex with them both but he wasn't even in either of them.

He leaned down and whispered into Elesa's ear, "I don't mind watching to recording but I will not willingly do this". He leaned back up and got off the bed. He walked over to a far corner and propped his naked body against the wall, "So what's it gonna be girls?" Elesa and Skyla looked at each other and Skyla reached over grabbing a camera and tossing it to Logan. Logan catches the camera and turns it on prepping it to record the action.

As the red light came on, Elesa and Skyla began to kiss like newlyweds on their honeymoon and propped themselves up as if Elesa was the guy in the action. They both began to grope each other's breasts and behinds as their lips were locked together. A slip of the tongue would happen between both women and they would make their tongues dance with each other. Elesa would pull down the straps on Skyla's night gown and would move down and would begin kissing her thighs.

Skyla pulled the gown down past her ankles revealing her full body. Elesa would get up off the bed turning her back to the camera so she could bend over and show all of her business. Skyla would sit up and pull Elesa's head closer to hers and began to kiss her lips and continue to grope one another. They looked back and forth between the camera, each other, and Logan. The two women noticed that Logan was still stiff from before so they decided to have some innocent fun.

They both got up and walked seductively toward Logan and eventually dropped down to their knees in front of him. Elesa bit her lip and Skyla made a puppy dog face to Logan and, without a word, he decides to let them suck him. Skyla nods and wraps her hand around him and then slowly forcing him in her mouth. Her lips closed down on his shaft and she began to stroke him slowly leaving the wet saliva to lightly coat him. She points it at Elesa and she motions similarly except forcing the whole thing and gripping his sack for more pleasure.

This passing back and forth continued for a while and then they'd make out, go back to him and then please themselves. Eventually, they finished up by taking a load each: Elesa would pass her's on to Skyla and Skyla would swallow it all. She would wrap her lips around Logan one last time and then sat back against the bed with Elesa. Logan eventually became soft and he looked around for his clothes, "I got the whole thing and now you two can go on with your lives".

"Just give me a call when you're ready for me again", Elesa said as he turned away from them. He could gather his clothes together and he would take a pink towel from their room and wrap it around his waist. Once he had all his clothes he walked out the door and quickly shut it behind him. When he turned around he saw his new friend, Cecil standing in the middle of the hall with his mouth wide open.

"Di- Di- Di-…" Cecil was stuttering as he couldn't bear to get the words out.

"Did I just shag two of the hottest leaders of the Unova Region? Yes… Yes I did", Logan said opening the door to his room. He walks in saying, "Good night, Cecil", and turns off his lights and closing the door so he can go to bed refreshed for the next morning to come…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Japanese Territory of Hokkaido – Otaru City, Japan – December 16, 2016

The S.S. Aine would finally arrive at its destination! The group was woken up by a loud siren that would ring over the intercom. Ellen was one of the few passengers on the ship who could be heard as she yelled out such cursed as "Shut that shit the fuck off!", and "Sweet mother of Jesus fucking Christ! Turn that fucking shit off you dick head!"

"Damn… As if the siren wasn't enough… Now Ellen is yelling over the siren to tell him to shut the hell up… Oh… It's going to be a long day", Logan said as he stood up out of bed in only his boxers. After Logan got dressed, he walked out to meet Cecil because he wanted to ask him something. Cecil didn't notice him walk up and would turn around and see the shorter man standing behind him looking like something you'd see from "The Grudge".

Cecil jumped and placed his hand against his chest, "Sweet Jesus, you scared the hell out of me".

"Sorry… But hey I have something to ask you. Do you think you would be interested in coming with us to try and help stop all this ridiculous war?" Logan asked scratching his head.

"WOULD I!" Cecil shouted throwing his hands up and randomly hugging the half asleep Fighting Type Leader. Logan would drop his ass faster than Bruce Lee could drop Chuck Norris in real life and Cecil would land on the ground with a thud. With an innocent "ow" and a few bruises, Cecil would get up and laugh it off. Logan would meet up with the rest of the group as they stood on the dock waiting for him to get there. Everyone was cranky except Cecil and they finally made it to a building that Ellen seemed to recognize.

"This is where we are supposed to meet this guy… uh… M-A-L-I-K", Ellen said reading a text message.

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Paul asked looking around.

"Malik is Elesa's apprentice so he's probably wearing bright yellow, headphones, some kind of fashionable attire, and would look like a male model", Logan said looking around. Everyone except Cecil looked at him funny.

"How do you know all that?" Nick asked getting in his face.

"Because… Malik is standing over there like he's posing for a male swimsuit calendar", Logan said pointing over to a skinny caramel colored male with a bright yellow shirt, black skinny jeans, yellow converse, designer headphones (probably designed by Elesa). Ellen and Arren's eyes lit up into hearts as they walked over to meet Malik. But before they could get anything out of their mouth, Nick steps forward and point's in Malik's face.

"I haven't had a good battle in a while and you look pretty tough. Wanna tussle?" Nick asked with a confident look on his face.

"Oh, you're too cute… I guess so, if you really insist, mister", Malik said pulling a pokeball out of one of his pockets. Nick pulled his out of his jacket and threw out the first ball.

"GO! Beheeyem!" he said releasing a small brown alien-like creature with multicolored fingers and strange patterns colored into its skin.

"Ok… Beheeyem, huh? Then let's take him to town, go! Dusknoir!" Malik said releasing a terrifying phantasm. This Pokémon was like a ghost version of a Cyclops with a mouth in its stomach and a single glowing, red eye. "Let's go! Shadow Ball!" Malik said motioning elegantly. The monstrous ghoul opened the mouth in its belly and began to charge a black orb seemingly made of pure darkness.

"Beheeyem, dodge and use Trick Room!" Nick said reacting quickly as he was sure Beheeyem could dodge such an attack. Dusknoir forced out the orb at blinding speeds but Beheeyem managed to do a front flip and dodge the attack. Beheeyem's eyes opened wide and it motioned its wrinkly arms as a hallucinogenic aura came over the battlefield.

Dusknoir looked in Beheeyem's direction and seemed to teleport to it. Beheeyem moved its arm up to block a physical attack but Dusknoir's eye began to glow a dark purple. An equally dark aura covers the ground below Beheeyem as Dusknoir clenched its fist and engulfed the alien-like Pokémon completely in darkness…

Dusknoir turned around and headed back to its trainer and the darkness followed it revealing a brutalized and scared Beheeyem. Nick pulls out Beheeyem's pokeball and pulls it back. He puts the ball away and grabs another in early frustration, "Now you've gone and pissed me off…" Electricity begins to spark from the ball as he throws the ball. It hits the ground and pops open releasing a swift phantasm completely shrouded in electricity, "Rotom! Shadow Ball!"

The spirit winks at the Cyclops Ghost Pokémon and then charges up a smaller version of Dusknoir's Shadow Ball. It shoots off faster and slams into Dusknoir's back creating a dust cloud underneath Dusknoir. Rotom jolts around the dust cloud waving the lightning bolts to try to clear the dust when suddenly Malik's Dusknoir jumps up from the dust with the dark aura on its fist and it swung toward the Rotom. Rotom's speed was too much for Dusknoir as it was able to dodge the swing and blast Dusknoir in the head with another Shadow Ball.

Dusknoir growled in pain and its hollow body fell to the ground defeated. Nick celebrated and jumped up as his Rotom celebrated with him by flying around him really fast. "You did your best, Dusknoir… Return", Malik said releasing the red beam to bring Dusknoir back to him, "Now… You're in for it… Leafeon, dance with me". He throws the ball up releasing a fox-like Pokémon that seemed to be made of or was covered in plant life. It had moss in its fur and its ears and tail appeared to be large leaves.

"Rotom… Let's avoid electric attacks. It will have some resistance to them", Nick said observing the Pokémon against them now. The Leafeon looked up to the sun and its eyes began to glow and the clouds would suddenly begin to drift away from the sun and shines on the city. Rotom charged up a white energy which would eventually turn into 6 orbs surrounding it. The orbs began to spin when Leafeon began to charge a golden beam from its mouth. The orbs would condense and change color to a light blue icicle spear and shoot out at the Grass-Type Pokémon.

"Perfect! An Ice Type attack will be super effective!" Nick said as he became excited. Just as the spear would make it to the Leafeon, it would release its Solarbeam attack shattering the icicle spear and engulfing Rotom in a bright blast of condensed sunlight. Rotom caught itself before it would have hit the ground and began to charge another Hidden Power attack. When the white orbs condensed they turned into a massive gust of wind and blew Leafeon off of its feet.

"Rotom quickly! Shadow Ball!" Nick yelled seeing the fox Pokémon fly into the air. Rotom obeyed and shot of a quick ball of darkness. Leafeon would slam into the ground out cold only to absorbed back into its ball. Malik looks at the pokeball and pulls out another and, without saying a word, tosses the ball out releasing his next Pokémon.

A towering bird-like Pokémon appeared from out of the ball but this bird was not winged; it had hands and feet almost like a human and even seemed to have hair. Its wrist glowed up with flames as it charged Rotom and with a swift motion its fist becomes engulfed in fire and it extends its arm out punching Rotom and causing it to fly back into Nick.

Nick fell on his back and looked up as Rotom fought to get back up only to be slammed back down by the talons of this new Pokémon. Rotom's eyes roll into the back of its head and it finally gives in falling to the ground, unconscious. "Return Rotom!" Nick said pointing his pokeball, "Let's make this interesting, shall we?"

Nick pulls out 2 pokeballs and throws them both into the air releasing two large Pokémon: one was the giant tortoise Pokémon, Blastoise and the other was a 7 foot tall alligator Pokémon, Feraligatr. "Two on two huh? Sweet!" Malik said pulling out another ball and then throwing it elegantly. Out of the second ball from Malik appeared a golden sasquatch-like Pokémon with 2 tails.

The sasquatch and bird begin to charge the reptilian Pokémon at full speed, "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut on his Feraligatr and Electivire use Thunder on his Blastoise!" The Blaziken seemed to disappear and then reappear under the jaw of Feraligatr and would jump up with its fist up to strike. Feraligatr would lift its head up so the attack would miss and would lower its head and opens releasing a massive amount of water, completely drenching the bird.

Electivire came to a dead stop and brought its two tails together and created an electrical surge that would leave Electivire's body toward Blastoise. Blastoise would manage to pull itself back into its shell and tumble out of the way only to pop back out dizzy. The Electivire would charge towards the dizzy Electivire swinging its fist as electricity began to gather around it. Feraligatr would begin to run over to aid its comrade only to be caught and tripped up by a serpent-like body. Feraligatr looks back to see the majestic Milotic wrapping its body around its leg and attempts to pull the sea serpent off of it.

The moment Blastoise straightened its vision and turned around the Electivire socked it in the cheek causing little barnacles to fall of its face. Blastoise fell to the ground with a loud thud and an electric shock flowed through its body. Electivire stood over its paralyzed enemy and looked over to Feraligatr and Milotic and would begin to run toward the action. Nick quickly returned Blastoise and did a "switcheroo" type action quickly throwing out his next Pokémon.

The ball would open releasing a giant eel-like Pokémon which would swiftly slither toward Electivire. Once it made it to the Sasquatch Pokémon, Electivire, it opened its circular mouth and crunch down on Electivire's shoulder. Electivire screamed out in pain and fell to a knee, allowing the eel Pokémon to wrap its body around Electivire's. As soon as Malik saw this he reached for another Pokeball and would throw it out to stop this madness but Nick was just as fast as he threw his last Pokémon out too.

Suddenly, an Alakazam and a Charizard were face to face; eye to eye; and wanted a to pick a fight. Alakazam would extend a hand out and the Eelektross that was wrapped around Electivire would begin to glow and would begin to move unwillingly. Charizard acted quickly breathing fire onto Alakazam's face and releasing Eelektross. Once the smoke cleared Alakazam would lean forward and its burns would completely heal and a snicker could be seen on its face.

Charizard would then breathe in creating a blue orb of dragon fire allowing Alakazam to take advantage and forcing out psychic waves to force Charizard away from it but it wasn't enough. Charizard released the massive blue orb of flames and it would slam into Alakazam's body causing it to fly back into Milotic. The force would cause Milotic to release Feraligatr and bring out and opening for Eelektross to release Electivire and burst out into a Wild Charge.

The force behind the tackle to Milotic would cause a great deal of damage to the ground. Civilians dodged the 2 colliding serpents as Wild Charge was quite an attack. Feraligatr would then slam its tail on the ground causing an Earthquake to shake the ground under Electivire and open wide enough for it to fall into the crack. Electivire caught itself and managed to pull up out of the hold only to be shot back down by and unexpected and focused blast from Charizard.

"Alakazam, Milotic, and Electivire are unable to battle! Nick is the winner!" Ellen shouted from on top of one of the buildings. Malik takes his Pokémon and returns them to their respective Pokeballs and looks up to Nick.

"Looks like I need to train them more", Malik said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Malik… I know this is disappointing and everything but I was actually hoping you would be able to show us around the Hokkaido Region of Japan", Logan said walking between the two trainers.

"Oh yeah… Of course… I'll show you what I can but I've got to get to Manhattan. Elesa needs me to watch her gym while she's on vacation with Skyla", Malik said pulling out a map, "Here. This is your best bet to start off here… I know you guys are here to fight the leaders here but they are strong. The first guy will be in Yubari City… His name is Hyouta and his specialty is Rock Type Pokémon. Good luck, y'all!" Malik skips off to catch the next boat to the New York.

"Damn… The people you get a hold of to help us out must really like fruit loops, Logan", Nick said as he pet his Feraligatr's head.

"Shut your trap or I'll put peanut butter in there so it will swell shut", Logan said glaring at Nick, "Hyouta is the boss over an archaeological dig over in Yubari City so just watch out. You kick a pebble the wrong way and he'll lose his marbles". After the warning, Logan and the crew begin walking to their destination. They would catch the occasional taxi and had to cross a few bridges but eventually they made it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Japanese Territory of Hokkaido – Yubari City, Japan – December 16, 2016

The group sets out to find the site where they would find Hyouta but found themselves lost and unable to catch anyone who would help. Eventually, Cecil got annoyed and pulled a passing woman out of a crowd and said, "Watashi no te o oyurushi kudasai, watashi no yūjin to watashi wa, wareware wa Hyouta no hakkutsu genba o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru basho o anata ga watashitachi o shimesu koto o kitai shite ita". The woman smiled when she heard him speak Japanese and she pointed in the direction where the site would be.

Cecil bowed respectably and walked back to the group, "How did you…?" Paul asked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Logan slapped him on the back and everyone except Paul turned and began toward where the woman pointed them out. Paul eventually snapped out of it and ran back to catch up with the rest of the group. Logan stopped the group as he saw several people and animals all working together to dig for something.

"These people are all archaeologists, paleontologists, and anthropologists of all kinds but they all work for him", Logan said pointing out to a slender red haired male with a red hard hat on. He was carefully dusting off what looked like a rock but was revealed to be a fossil from back when the dinosaurs roamed the earth. As the other workers stopped what they were doing to see what Hyouta found, the group found a set of nearby stairs and make their way down.

Hyouta heard their steps and stopped what he was doing to see what they wanted. His workers separated opening up a pathway for the group to cross over and talk to Hyouta, "Hyouta of Yubari Japan… I challenge you!" Logan said pointing his finger out to the young man in front of him.

"What do you hope to accomplish out of challenging me? My fossils?" Hyouta asked mockingly.

"No… I want you to stop sending in troops to fight in the war against the United Regions Of Unova", Logan announced causing the other workers to look back at Hyouta waiting for his reply. The red haired man laughed, catching his glasses and keeping them from falling off his face.

He looked up to Logan and pointed his own finger, "Kōgeki". The other workers would close up the walkway and soon turned the excavation site into a mosh pit battlefield. Rock monsters everywhere begin to spring up and jump out toward the challenger; as do the workers. Onix, Geodude, Graveler, Cranidos, Rampardos, and Sudowoodo charge from all angles.

"Release them, now!" Logan shouted before an explosion of water burst from around them. The explosion knocked all the Pokémon back and tripped up the workers. Hyouta turned around hearing the explosion and removes a pokeball from his belt.

"You want to play that game huh?" Hyouta asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Then, let's play". He let his ball roll down the hill he stood on and released a large Pachycephalosaurus that was about 5'03" in height. Logan steps forward with his loyal sidekick Lucas and prepares himself for the first leader battle of many. "Rampardos, let's show them exactly what Rock Pokémon are capable of!"

The top of Rampardos's head began to glow a bright blue and then it charged at Lucas at full speed. An attack like this had to be dodged due to the weakness Lucas had to Psychic attacks; so Lucas dives out of the way allowing the Rampardos to smash into a tall cliffside. Rubble and dust fell on Rampardos's head as it slowly turned around to prepare for another attack but Lucas was all over it. Lucas's Close Combat attack would be very effective against Rampardos but not enough to take it down.

Rampardos's eyes lit up red in color and it began to glow teal in color; it turned to Lucas and released a full on Outrage on the small wolf-like Pokémon. Lucas took a few dramatic hits but eventually the Rampardos fell victim to its own fatigue allowing Lucas to take advantage of an opening. Lucas dropped down the monster's head and charged up and Aura Sphere and released it sending the dinosaur back to Hyouta's feet.

Hyouta's hands tightened in rage. He quickly threw out his next monster so he could care for his Rampardos. The ball explodes open releasing a smaller but equally strong monster. It resembled the front car of a freight train and appeared to have a bushy mustache. Strange enough that it was floating as well! It was slow but was strong defensively so it didn't really have to move much.

The first strike was a surprise as its three miniature noses rose up in the air, rocks and other sharp material rose up from under the dirt. Lucas kept a keen eye and dodged most of the rocks, making it all the way up to its big nose. As soon as Lucas makes it up in the Probopass's face, its nose begins to glow white and it releases a gem-like blast that leaves cuts and scratches on Lucas's body but it didn't stop him.

Lucas plants both feet on the Probopass, charges the spiritual energy in its paws, and then jumps up releasing the finished orb right into Probopass's eyes. The blast singed its mustache and chipped parts of its body. For a moment it stopped moving and then popped back up kicking up a small gale of dust to attempt to get sand in Lucas's eyes. Hyouta returns both of his Pokémon seeing as they failed and let out two more: A Sudowoodo and an Onix. As the false tree and the giant rock snake monster stood over Lucas, a swift blur dashed past Lucas's head.

Arren's Suicune and Ellen's Samurott, Rouko jumped in and stopped the double team from happening. Suicune's Ice Beam completely covered the long rock monster's body and Rouko's Waterfall attack was spot on as it slammed into the false tree, Sudowoodo. Lucas walked back over to Logan saying one thing telepathically, "I need a vacation". Lucas collapsed into Logan's arms just as the battle blew up. From under Suicune and Rouko, a sneaky Golem and Relicanth hid under waiting for the right moment to strike. Rouko noticed what was going on quick enough to grab Suicune and avoid becoming a shish kabob.

The revealed Rock monsters found themselves in an awkward position as Cecil's Gyarados and Nick's Feraligatr stood towering over the two. With the stern swipe of the tail, Gyarados knocked both of the Rock monsters over to Hyouta. Hyouta dodged the flying rock Pokémon but failed to notice that the Megaton Pokémon, Golem had slammed into the steel beam holding up a water tower. The tower falls down and releases enough water to turn Hyouta's excavation site into a large swimming pool.

The group quickly makes it to the highest point of land dragging the unconscious workers and their Pokémon behind them. Hyouta sits down soaking wet and disappointed, "I can't believe I let this happen…" Logan would reach down and snatch up his collar and pull him up to meet eye level.

"Now call off the troops or I'll do more than what I already have", Logan threatened the Rock master. Hyouta opens a tool box and presses a red button; Logan tightens his fist and slams it into the side of his face, knocking out Hyouta. "Come on… We've got to get out of here before the cops show up", Logan said standing up. The group nods and they all stand up and bolt off toward a nearby forest.

"Where are we headed now?" Ellen asked as they ran.

"Our next destination is Asahikawa City… That is where we will meet up with an old friend of mine… Natane", Logan said putting a map away.

"Another girlfriend I assume…" Arren mumbled under her breath.

"Ex… Arren… She's an ex", Logan said finally slowing down to breathe.

"Logan-kun? Oh my… This is a surprise!" a fairly short, dirty red haired female walks up from out of the bush of the forest, "What a surprise! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been better but have you heard from Sumomo or Maximum Mask?" Logan asked Natane.

"Yes. Suzuna and Sumomo are the only ones at my place though. Maxi-Mask has a wrestling match tonight with some American wrestler so he's training for it", Natane explained, "Since you're here I take it you beat Hyouta?"

"Yes… But he didn't give in… Looks like I'll be following this until I make it to Denzi… I hate that I have to do this…" Logan said with his head down in disappointment.

Natane kisses him on the cheek and lifts his head and says, "Cheer up… We'll all be with you through this. And besides… I'm sure you want to see Shirona again"

"Godda-" Cecil started to say before Logan quickly slapped his hand over Cecil's mouth.

"Hah! He means we _gotta_ get going back to Asahikawa City before more of Hyouta's men show up", Logan says trying to hold a smile. Natane giggles and skips along a path to her town. Everyone follows her and Logan and Cecil trail close behind.

"What the hell? How can you do this? You are with Arren but you shagged Skyla and Elesa _and_ Shirona _and_ Natane?!" Cecil whispered aggressively.

"No damnit! The only people I have had sex with were Shirona and Arren. Shirona was by accident my freshman year in college and Arren… well… It was different. Skyla and Elesa just took turns sucking me off. Natane and I never got real far… We dated for like 3 months and then she broke up with me because 'I didn't appreciate Botany as much as she did'", Logan explained.

"Oh… Then why did you tell me you got it on with Skyla and Elesa?" Cecil asked as he dropped back to a regular whisper.

"Because I wasn't prepared to give you a straight answer as to why I wasn't wearing clothes", Logan explained further. Cecil looked away and slapped his hand onto his face and then walked ahead with the rest of the group. Logan sighed with relief and walked up to catch up with the rest of the group.

The group walked for hours it seemed, and they wanted to rest their feet. Natane agreed and they all decided to sit for a while. While they sat, they talked about the many things in their lives that had been going on since the chemical was spread into the air by Japan. What Logan told Cecil appeared to be true as Natane confirmed that Logan and her dated briefly while he was studying abroad. The harsh reminder of how strange it all happened to end for them suddenly hit Logan.

Logan walked away from the group to take a breather and Arren followed behind. Once she caught up, she wrapped her arms around his chest and dug her head into his back, "I know this is all hard on you seeing all these familiar things but you have me now." Logan turned around and placed his large hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He pressed his body against hers and closed his eyes allowing a single tear to drop from his face.

A roar could be heard from the distance and caused Logan's eyes to light up. He remained still as he heard movement in the bushes. Logan removes his arms from around Arren and reaches down to grab a fairly large branch. Without warning a jungle cat pounced from Logan's left, leaving little time to react. With a swift and powerful motion, Logan breaks the branch across the jaw of the lion. The strike literally blew up into a small electrical storm and sounded like a powerful thunderclap.

Logan's hands were scorched black and he lied on his back in pain. The lion shook off the blow and looked over to Logan and growled. Its body began to charge up and glowed bright yellow only to be suddenly stopped by the powerful force from a massive tortoise. Natane jumps to Logan's side and spouts out a couple commands. Logan's ears were ringing so loud that he couldn't hear anything she said. He looked over to see the giant tortoise Pokémon attempted to stomp on the lion but it dodged and then tried to bite the tortoise. Natane and Arren manage to pull him out of the way and then Cecil and Nick take the slack off of them.

Logan's hearing was coming back to him and he could faintly hear Natane telling the tortoise to use an attack. Everyone looks back and a large tree root rips from the ground and slams down on the lion's back seeming to kill the electrical beast. They all run more and eventually make it to the Asahikawa City gates. Natane's jaw drops as she sees a majority of her home city destroyed. Fires ate the building and covered the charred remains of citizens on the ground.

Natane's eyes dim and filled with tears and she falls to her knees, "I'm useless… I can't do anything about this… Damn it…" He hands tightened in the dirt as her tears fell and collided with the ground.

"Natane-sama!" a male voice called from the distance. She looked up immediately after hearing the voice and bolted forward to the voice. The group follows behind her to see a large man wearing wrestling attire and a mask ordering Pokémon to spray water onto the burning buildings. The flames raised the temperature dramatically and the man known as Maximum Mask looked at Logan, who was still barely conscious and told Cecil and Nick to take him somewhere safe.

Just as Cecil and Nick start to take Logan away a feline-like Pokémon appears out from one of the buildings and cuts Maximum Mask's face and then it bolts after Cecil, Nick, and Logan. The feline creature was quick but it was abruptly stopped by two fists slamming into the sides of its head. The monkey-like Pokémon, Ambipom lightly uses Cecil's back as a wall to bounce off and dives down into a roll in front of the feline Weavile and then slams its tail fists into the jaw of the Weavile. As it flew up into the air from the impact a large crow Pokémon snatches the Weavile and carries it away from the fire.

2 young women chase the bird and the feline with a nine-tailed fox and Ambipom. At this point, Logan completely falls out of it and his weight causes Nick and Cecil to stumble and struggle to carry him much further. Everything was black… Ringing is all Logan could hear but a faded voice began to grow clearer. A pair of orange eyes appears out of the darkness and glare down on Logan. The orange eyes look down and glow releasing a beam of some kind onto Logan. The blast didn't hurt him but it cleared the darkness and revealed several faces he'd never seen before.

"Who are these people?" Logan asked. His voice echoed in the infinity of the illusion and an angelic voice replied to him. Logan turned to see a deer-like creature with a holy ring apparently made entirely of gold walking towards him. The creature's orange eyes looked down to Logan and reply louder.

"These are the people you will encounter on your journey… They are the youth who will help you accomplish your goal", the deer had not lips of any kind but seemed to talk as if human.

"What- what are you?" Logan asked looking up to the creature.

"I am a Deity created by God to aid you in your journey. Your adventure and struggles are for the good of the world… So I shall aid how I am needed. You are unconscious after striking a Luxray and will awake soon… So my message to you is to treasure your friends and keep them as close as you can while you are doing this. Troubles will come to those who do just things…" the Deity said before fading into a bright light. After the light becomes brighter than any star, Logan's eyes open back to the real world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Japanese Territory of Hokkaido – Abashiri City – December 18, 2016

Logan leaned forward breathing fast and hard; sweat drenched his body and his hands were wrapped in bandages. He looked around and saw that Arren was asleep in a chair right next to the bed and soon people would come in and notice Logan was finally awake. Nick, Paul, Ellen, Cecil, and Natane walk in roughly around the same time followed by the two girls that saved Logan from the Weavile attack. After a while of their rambling on how they were so scared he wasn't going to wake up 3 leaders appeared standing in the doorway, all of them beaten and bruised.

"Welcome back, Logan", Maximum Mask said from the door, "I'm glad to see that you are awake."

"Thanks, sir…" Logan said cringing from the pain in his hands.

"Here are the other leaders who you will not have to fight: Maximum Mask, Sumomo, and Suzuna", Natane said standing up and walking over to the doorway, "This means you only have 3 more leaders to fight to stop Hokkaido's forces from escalating".

"I am the Water-Type leader, Maximum Mask of Kushiro City", the familiar large man said with a smile. He showed signs of being exhausted as he was beaten up pretty bad while Asahikawa City was on fire.

"I am the Ice-Type leader, Suzuna of Hamotonbetsu Town", the dark haired woman said. She wore a white button up shirt with a sky blue tie and the sleeves neatly rolled up to her elbow. She also had on a short brown skirt and a blue sweater tied around her waist. She had some scratches on her but nothing too bad.

"Welcome to my home… I am the Fighting-Type leader, Sumomo of Abashiri City", a smaller pink haired woman said. She wore a skin tight wrestling unitard with a pair of baggy white pants. She had bandages wrapped around her body but it was unsure whether it was from the Asahikawa incident or not.

The two girls from Asahikawa stepped forward and introduced themselves, "I am Nozomii and this is my friend Sunou", the blonde girl spoke up placing her hand on Sunou's shoulder. Sunou's Ambipom jumped up onto her shoulder and grunted with a monkey smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you. So… What happened while I was out of it?" Logan asked trying not to touch anything as his hands still burned like crazy. Maximum Mask began to explain starting off from where the two young women came in and ran after the Honchkrow and Weavile…

Cecil and Nick managed to carry Logan's unconscious body all the way out to the nearest road where they met up with Suzuna and Sumomo. The two girls run out and open their car door and then went to help them put Logan into the back seat of the car. After they get him into the car, Suzuna and Sumomo take off to the next city. Nick and Cecil take out a couple of their pokeballs and run back to the burning city.

While Cecil and Nick were taking care of Logan, Maximum Mask, Ellen, Arren, and Natane were trying to put out the fires. Maximum Mask had his entire arsenal of Pokémon out trying to put out the fires: Floatzel, Quagsire, Gyarados, Lumineon, Empoleon, and Gastrodon. Ellen summoned out Rouko, her Samurott and Arren summoned out her Suicune. As quick as they could, they dowsed the fires and looked around to make sure there weren't more. Just when all the Pokémon had stopped and were exhausted from using so much of their water a male voice came from the distance.

The small group turned around to see a young man with messy light blue hair standing next to a Doberman-like animal. This Doberman wasn't normal as it seemed to have bones protruding from its skin, "It's nice to see we still have people who care about the condition of the cities these days", the man said with an evil smile.

"You bastard! You did this to Natane's hometown!" Maximum Mask yelled out getting in front of everyone, his exhausted Pokémon still coming to his side for battle.

"Calm down, Maxi-san… You had your chance to take me out and didn't so this is what you deserve… It's what you all deserve. My new world doesn't need meddlesome little runts like you. Houndoom… Kill", the man said.

"Akagi! No!" Natane shouted before the man turned around and began to walk away. The dog charged at full choke toward the group and despite the efforts of Maximum Mask's Pokémon, the dog was too quick and evasive. It jumped over Maximum Mask's head and went straight for Natane. Natane couldn't move out of the way in time and prepared herself for the bite but was shocked to be pushed to the side by Nick's 7 foot tall Feraligatr. The Houndoom couldn't stop itself so it bit down on the hard scales of Feraligatr's arm only to be slammed into the side of a building breaking the dog's spinal column.

Nick and Cecil ran to the group and immediately made sure everyone was alright. Natane stood up with minor scratches from Feraligatr pushing her but she thanked the reptilian Pokémon and hugged it as best as she could. The group would then take off to try and catch up to Lord Akagi, leader over the entire Hokkaido Region and well known for being the leader of Team Galactic. His goal in life was to change the world into his own image by using the power of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina; three of the strongest Pokémon known to exist in the Hokkaido area. Dialga was the Temporal Entity, Palkia was the Spacial Entity, and Giratina was the Dimensional Entity and together they could make Akagi a god.

The group ran for a while but never caught up with Akagi but noticed a plane had taken off and flew toward Nemuro City; eastern Hokkaido. Maximum Mask stopped them and told us it was hopeless and we needed to head to Abashiri City before anything else happens. They returned their Pokémon and mounted their winged Pokémon. Maximum Mask finished his story by saying they stayed in Abashiri City for 2 days while Logan was recovering, because they didn't want to move on without him.

Logan nodded and asked everyone to leave so he could think. The leaders all nodded in respect and left but his friends were a little more hard-headed but they eventually left with some encouragement. Lucas popped out of his Pokeball and walked toward Logan, "Is everything alright, Logan? I sensed you were in pain".

"I'll be fine after a little rest, Lucas… Do you know anything about healing burns?" Logan asked looking at his wolf-like friend.

"I don't… I'm sorry… We are in the Hokkaido Region so if you could find a Chancey or a Blissey then we might be able to heal your hands quickly", Lucas said as a possible plan.

"Wait! Alexandria!" Logan said looking at his computer. He runs over to the computer and attempts to type in a code on the keyboard. With much pain and anguish, Logan finally finished and a window popped up revealing a young girl with blonde hair and glasses looking back at him. "Bianca, I need to switch out Alexander for Alexandria", Logan said pulling out Alexander's pokeball.

"Sure thing! Oh my God! What happened to your hands?!" Bianca asked grabbing Alexandria's pokeball off the wall.

"I hit a Luxray with a long stick in the woods; can I just get my Pokémon please?" Logan asked cringing in pain.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry! Starting the D.T.M. now. 3-2-1- sent!" she said as they both pushed a button which digitalized both Pokeballs and sent them to each other. With a brief moment to wait both balls arrive at their destination.

"Thank you Bianca! See you when I get back home", Logan said waving her off and then cutting off the computer. He takes the Pokeball and releases the Pokémon hidden inside of it. From the bright flash coming from the ball came a feminine version of Alexander. She didn't have the bladed elbows or legs like Alexander. She had a dress-like cover hiding her legs and gentle pink eyes. She looked at Logan's hands and gently touched them but Logan pulled back as his flesh was burnt and it was tender to the touch.

Alexandria's eyes glowed violet and the wrapping on Logan's hands began to come off of his hands carefully so it didn't hurt. She then put her hands over his and a green energy covered Logan's hands slowly healing the tissue and bringing his normal tone back. It took about 30 minutes all together but was effective and relieving to Logan. He sighed in relief and thanked Alexandria and then returned her to her Pokeball.

Logan stretched his wrist and moved it around and then clenched a fist. He looks up at the door and reaches for the door knob to walk out of his room but is interrupted by the door flying open with the sight of a towering woman with long blonde hair. He was wearing a black fur collared coat and black jeans. Her eyes cut into Logan's soul but also captivated him, "Hello, Logan… Did you miss me?"

"Shirona! When did you get here?" Logan shuttered slightly as Shirona was one of his exes that made him feel uncomfortable because of her height.

"I just got here… I heard you weren't well so I decided to drop by but I see that you are alright now", she said with a slick smile. She leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead and then slapped his backside, "Now go on and get out there and save this country!"

"Wait… If you are helping me then…" Logan started as he turned around to look at her.

Before he could completely turn around, Shirona plants her lips onto his and then pulls back, "The Elite Four of the Hokkaido Region are prepared to fight if it comes to it". Shirona walked over to the door and opened it back for Logan and motioned for him to walk out. Logan took one step at a time and eventually made it out of the room. Paul immediately noticed he was walking out and everyone else jumped up to see him. They were put in awe as they looked at his hands and saw they were completely healed from the burns.

"Nevermind the miracle of an animal's healing powers… We have 3 more people to fight in this Region and then we take a hike through the woods to the Kanto and Ushu Regions", Logan said with a smile of confidence on his face. The group cheered and knew from there they would follow Logan where ever he would lead them. As they gained a couple new allies, Nozomii and Sunou they adventured to their next destination: Obihiro City - where they would challenge the next corrupt leader, Melissa.

After a long walk and an overnight stay in a cabin just outside of the city, they rose up ready to challenge this woman. They walk into the city and no one is around; the streets are barren and so silent to the point you can hear the whispers of the souls of those who had died. Their calls were eerie and was a reminder that with the chemical being sprayed months ago, some of these spirits could jump out if angered.

They make way through the haunted streets and appear to a stadium. The windows of this stadium were smashed out and seemingly abandoned but a faint musical tune could be heard from inside, "It's time to go… Melissa… You're going down", Logan said clenching his fist and taking a step into the building. They walked through, passing torn curtains and posters, old studio equipment, cameras, and even wires. A faint light shown at the end of a hallway and the music grew louder. Logan and his crew walk toward the light and listen as the music gets louder and louder.

Though it was elegant, soothing music it seemed to set off a mood and made everything more eerie and suspicious. Logan counts down from 3 and then gets Paul, Nick, and Cecil to help him kick in the door. The doors fly open and reveal a single woman in a flashy violet dress dancing to this elegant music. Dark orbs rotate around her as she spins around in her dance moves and when the music reaches the end and stops, the woman kicks the stereo speaker the music was coming from.

"You runts finally made it to my lair of despair, huh?" she said still looking down. The orbs that were moving have stopped and lowered back behind the woman. Her hair was almost the same color as her dress but was more auburn then violet and she looked as if she was in her late 30's/early 40's. She stood straight up and looked over to the group and pointed, "You will not live past this day!"

Without warning the orbs dashed toward the group hoping to scare them before devouring the fear straight from their souls. Logan, Sunou, Arren, Ellen, Paul, and Cecil step forward and an entity appeared in front of them as fast as the spirits were coming at them. The spirits stopped in front of the figures that appeared from their master's pokeballs and solidified so that you could see their true forms. Melissa's team consisted of Mismagius, Drifblim, Spiritomb, Dusknoir, Rotom, and Gengar.

The Pokémon appearing to guard their masters were: Logan's Gardevoir, Alexandria, Sunou's Golduck, Arren's Dusknoir, Ellen's Banette, Saxon, Paul's Haunter, and Cecil's Jirachi. A stare-off began between each team's Pokémon; stink eyes passed back and forth for a few brief moments. The stare was stopped only with Melissa's music being turned back on. The Ghost Pokémon smiled seductively and then disappeared into the air. Silhouettes of their shadows appeared on the ground and walls as they tried to intimidate the trainers and their Pokémon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Japanese Region of Hokkaido – Obihiro City- December 19, 2016

The trainers remain where they are as the Pokémon take off after the Ghosts. Alexandria followed the Gengar as best as she could as it disappeared into the walls and seemed to toy with her. In the background Melissa begins dancing again to what sounds like a type of French dance music. Melissa's Dusknoir appeared in front of Arren and attempted to pull her into its stomach mouth but Logan reached across and managed to land a solid punch on the Cyclops-like spirit only to have it come right back and try to attack him.

Arren's Dusknoir appears behind the other Dusknoir and grabs it only to pull it down into the floor. Sunou's Golduck tries to avoid Charge Beams from the Rotom by running around the stadium. After a quick blast of Charge Beam seeming to stop the blue duck-like Pokémon, the Rotom floats down to check and see if it made a kill. As the dust cleared bright red, glowing eyes pierce into the eyes of the Rotom. The electricity around its body fades and it hits the ground as nothing more than a children's toy. The Golduck stomps on the toy shattering it and sealing the end of the first of Melissa's Pokémon.

Saxon and Haunter team up and chase down the Spiritomb and Mismagius while Jirachi seemed to take the Drifblim down with significant ease. Electrical waves emit from Jirachi's arms as it swings at the Drifblim. The electric waves collide with the hot air inside the blimp-like Pokémon and end with a small explosion that, in fact, destroys the Drifblim. Melissa stopped dancing hearing the explosion and looks at the burning remains of the Drifblim shell and looks around to see Haunter and Saxon chasing Spiritomb and Mismagius.

She grew even angrier when she saw the two Dusknoir fighting each other attempting to use physical attacks while up close and attacks like Shadow Ball, Night Shade, and Shadow Sneak. They tussled and rolled, floated and vanished showing that both phantasmal titans were very capable fighters. Arren and Melissa traded looks and Arren smirked slightly. Melissa was confused and looked over to the fight to see the Dusknoir flying toward her and she quickly threw up her arms only to have the ghouls go through her.

Melissa opened her eyes and looked over to Arren and stuck her tongue at her but was tripped suddenly by Sunou's Golduck. As Melissa hit the ground she bit the end of her tongue off and began to bleed from her mouth. She screamed in pain and the Ghosts all disappeared and reappeared at her side to check on her.

"Go! Athack them thew fooths", she said as it hurt to talk currectly. Saxon faded out into a Feint Attack toward the Mismagius but it disappeared before the attack could come into play. Saxon, then disappeared to the side of Spiritomb with a Shadow Claw prepped and the Haunter charged up a Shadow Ball. The Spiritomb turned away from Saxon only to take the Shadow Ball to its ghostly face. It fell back down to Saxon where he cut up the stone that housed the creepy spirit. The rock fragments fell to the ground without any reaction but caused Melissa to fall to her knees.

Her blood had dripped down onto her chest and the front of her dress and she picked up the split pieces of the stone and started shaking. Arren's Dusknoir took advantage of the situation and used a Night Shade attack while it was distracted sympathizing and mourning with its master. A dark shadow covered the enemy Dusknoir and then completely closed down and disappeared into nothing. As Arren's Dusknoir turned around its stomach mouth appeared as if it was chewing on something.

The group looked around to try to find the missing Mismagius, but there was no luck. Paul stood behind the group and looked around and carefully began to step forward. As soon as he took his second step the Mismagius had completely reappeared behind him. Her eyes glowed a bright purple and focused her glance on his back causing this same outline to appear around his chest. Paul gulped in deeply and then tried to call for help but it was too late; Mismagius's Psychic attack would completely crush Paul's ribs killing him immediately. The bones in his ribs would have shattered and broken the skin and tore through his lungs and heart and then the pressure would continue crushing the mesh of organs, tissues, muscles, and bones until Paul's torso was about the width of his arms.

Paul's eyes became lifeless and blood gushed from his mouth. His death was so quick he didn't even have time to even scream or say anything. His body drops to the ground and the three Ghost Pokémon take off to try and eliminate this last Pokémon. While they do this, the group runs to check on Paul but it was no use… He was dead before he hit the ground. They all stop and take a moment to absorb what just happened except Logan. With a little hesitation, he reaches for Paul's belt and takes his other 5 pokeballs. One of them was different, though… It seemed to be special in some way. Logan took that ball and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry, Paul… I'll be sure to take good care of this one", Logan said looking at the other pokeballs. He throws them out revealing Paul's entire team: Sigilyph, Sharpedo, Raichu, and Infernape. They make their way over to Paul's body and begin to howl and mourn over his death. "I release you four to make with the rest of your lives as you wish. Maybe you will find a new master and be happy", Logan said as he studdered. A tear rolled down his face as it was extremely difficult to have to release Paul's Pokémon after he died.

"Wait, Logan… I'm going to take him back to the U.R.U." Nick said standing up. His hair covered his face as he spoke, "His Pokémon can come with me if they want". Nick's hands began to shutter and shake as he spoke. He took a couple steps toward Paul's body and knelt down. A couple tears fell to the ground as his shoulders began to shake and his nose began to run. Logan and Arren put an arm over Nick and then the Mismagius is spit out of one of the walls followed by the three Ghost Pokémon.

They float over the Mismagius and Dusknoir and Haunter charge up two Shadow Balls and launch them at the Mismagius. She uses her powers to stop the orbs in mid flight and smiled with a horrid smile only to have her victory cut short, literally, as Saxon used Shadow Claw to decapitate her. The shock of seeing her Pokémon all "die" in front of her eyes left Melissa traumatized. She collapsed to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground only to quickly look back up quickly to hear police sirens.

She attempts to run out of the building but notices every exit is being blocked by members of the group and their Pokémon. Police finally make it into the building and slap cuffs on Melissa, "Melissa of Obihiro City, you are under arrest for the countless murders of the townspeople and the misuse of your power as leader of this city", the arresting officer said as he began reading her rights to her. An ambulance is rolled up for Paul's body and they take his corpse out of the building on a stretcher.

Nick follows the drivers into the ambulance as he was determined to keep his promise. He took his 5 Pokémon and carried them with him to the hospital. The officers would walk over to the trainers and congratulated them for capturing, defeating, and embarrassing her. Arren asks what judgment will be delivered to Melissa for her terrible crimes against her own people. The officer replied, "Judgment from the Alpha". While this confused the group it would be revealed later what this Judgment would truly be.

The group decided to take it easy and fly back to Abashiri City to rest for the rest of the day and just take a while to absorb what everything will be like without their comrade, Paul Allen. Back at the central police station, the police read off the punishment for Melissa's crimes as they cuffed her to a stone slab. They put on their glasses and send up a signal to the sky in the form of an extremely bright light that could be seen from the heavens... And apparently it was seen… A monstrous creature dropped down to the earth and walked toward Melissa as she was cowering in fear of this creature. It was a white, deer-like entity but it looked as if it was sent down from God himself. A gold ring was around its stomach and it shown bright allowing 17 slabs to appear and circle around it and then the slabs fly over to circle around Melissa.

"This is your judgment… If the slab of the afterlife appears to you, then you shall be set free to do with what you believe you should. Any other slab will determine your death and your eternal punishment shall be in Hades… not on Earth", the creature's holy voice said allowing the slabs to begin rotating around her head. The slabs stop and life up in front of Melissa's face to show her fate. A golden slab appeared to her face and it rose revealing a lightning bolt.

"No! This can't be right!" Melissa shouted trying to pull out of the stone.

"Silence you heathen and servant of the lord of Hades! Your tongue is half gone already and you have no say so in my court! I am the jury, judge, and executioner and you are to be executed by means of electricity and be damned to an eternity where you belong!" the heavenly voice suddenly grew harsh and cold. Heaven has no room for the wicked and this holy beast was proving it. The golden slab seemed to disappear into the beast's chest and it began to glow golden. The other slabs disappear back into the golden ring before a black thundercloud covers the entire sky around the judgment scene.

The great beast's orange eyes glow as a lightning bolt strikes down from the sky and strikes the holy beast. Once the electricity flows through its body and then leaves the sacred body and completely empties out all of the raw energy on Melissa. She screams in agonizing pain as electricity of this sort would burn off her clothes, then her skin, then the muscles and nerves and leave the charred remains of the skeleton and melted organs. Her ashen body literally falls apart and out of the cuffs.

The shining deity glanced at the officers as they quivered in fear. It turned around and looked up to the sky; the clouds clear and the sky shines bright again allowing the enigma to disappear. The cops dropped down to their knees and immediately began praying, hoping that the Judgment of the Alpha would never have to be dealt upon them.

Meanwhile, Nick made a call back to the Cantra Region saying that he will be coming back with Paul and his body and Paul's Pokémon. A Japanese boat boarded the dock and a couple officials wheel the travel container with Paul's body onto the boat. Nick eventually walks back outside and boards the boat with Paul's body. Nick knew this would be the end of his adventure with the rest of the group and decided after Paul's funeral, he would move to New York and help with Team Plasma.

A 2 day long boat ride carried them to California where Nick would catch a ride with a hearse driver. They would drive for another 2 days to the Cantra Region and finally meet up with the Allen Family. They mourned over his death and blamed Nick for everything. The funeral took place that afternoon around 5:30 and ended with Nick being the last person to leave Paul's burial site. He eventually walked away like everyone else and prepared for his trip back to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Japanese Region of Hokkaido – Abashiri City – December 20, 2016

Logan and the others wake up from a nights rest after the terrifying battle against Melissa and the scarring loss of their teammate, Paul. Logan leans forward and looks around the room to see it was empty and bright. Arren was lying beside him and was still out cold but that didn't stop Logan from getting up. He stood up and walked to the nearest bathroom and turned on the light to look at himself in the mirror.

"God dang… I look terrible…" Logan said looking at himself in the mirror. He looks over to the shower beside him and he shuts the bathroom door behind him. He opens a cabinet door and pulls out a towel for him to dry off with and then drapes it over a towel rod. He turns around and begins to take off his clothes. He pulls his white v-neck shirt over his head and throws it on the ground and then pulls down his boxers before starting up shower water. He feels the water to make sure it's not too hot or too cold and then walks in to wash up.

While Logan takes his shower, Ellen wakes up and looks over at her clock to see it's about 7:30 am. She picks up her glasses and puts them on and begins to get out of her bed. She walks over to a dresser and looks through some clothes to wear. She would, then, pull her shirt up over her head and begin changing clothes. About this time, Arren begins to get up out of bed and does the same.

Cecil wakes up later and lies down in bed a while and Nozomii and Sunou had already gotten up and started their normal morning workouts. Everyone was preparing for today as they hoped to get all this business past them so they could just move on and get this war over with so no one else has to die. Tougan and Denzi were the only Hokkaido Leaders left to take care of and there was no telling what these two might be planning. Tougan is Hyouta's father and more of a construction worker while Denzi is a war veteran and has a reputation for having an unfavorable attitude.

The continuing threat that Lord Akagi might try to attack again was slight but still expected by the group. It was obvious that Akagi is letting these Leaders get away with this much and there was no telling what he would let them do. As everyone prepared for this new day, they all went through the though the "expect anything, prepare for everything" mood. Logan was finishing up with his shower and walked out to grab his towel.

The water was stopped and Logan began to dry himself off and then wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. He was shocked to see Nozomii in a sports bra and a pair of short workout shorts standing at the door. He greets her and allows her to walk past him where he would slip out and walk back towards his room. He opens the door to Arren looking for a decent bra to wear and then walks over to find some clothes to wear for himself.

Arren turns to face Logan with a bra in each hand and asks, "Which one looks better? Black or red?" She moves the bras back and forth to cover her breasts hoping to get an opinion.

Logan looks at her after taking his towel off and throwing it on the bed and says, "You wear black ones all the time… Try the red bra" He turns back around and looks for some clothes to wear. Arren throws the black one back in the drawer and begins putting the red one on. Logan eventually finishes dressing and again turns back to see Arren attempting to get a pair of pants to go past her behind. Logan laughs a little and walks over to her and helps her pull her pants up over her luscious booty.

The group would meet outside the building and discuss the plan for Tougan as he was the first problem they were focused on. Tougan is a Steel-Type Leader meaning that his Pokémon are extremely durable but weak against Ground and Fire Type attacks and it wasn't going to be easy to get to him either. Chances are that he is probably underground working on some project and that would require and elevator to get down to him… which… would require permission. There was no chance they were going to get permission to see Tougan… So they decided to just in without warning.

The group would reveal a flying Pokémon to fly them to Otaru City. Logan threw out his Pokémon Drako, his Flygon and Arren released her Hydreigon. Ellen threw a Pokeball and released Ace, her Dragonite and Cecil revealed another Pokémon by throwing out his Charizard. Nozomii and Sunou both look at each other and throw out their Pokeballs releasing a large blue bird with cloud-like wings and a large owl.

"Altaria wa, Otaru-shi ni watashitachi o toru", Nozomii said to her bird Pokémon.

"Anata mo, Noctowl", Sunou said to her owl Pokémon. The bird Pokémon acknowledged the command and wait until their masters are ready to leave. The trainers all mount their Pokémon and take off into the sky toward their next challenge.

Flying at their top speed, the group arrives around 9:00 and returns their Pokémon to rest. The group who arrived there in Otaru remembers the first battle between Nick and Malik and how amazing that experience was but now they were there to eliminate another Japanese nuisance. They go to the closest building under construction and were surprised to see that they were right on the money! They found where Tougan was!

How do you know? Someone might ask… Well in this case Cecil would have noticed a sign in Japanese reading "Tougan no kōchiku to haki!" Any argument would be invalid at this point. They look around and just as suspected… The building falls way down below the ground.

"There aren't any workers around… Do you think it might be too early?" Ellen asked looking around.

"Possibly… But that means we don't have to worry about permission to use the elevator", Nozomii said opening the door to the elevator. They all follow her and press the button to go down to the bottom. It makes some racket and sounds that couldn't possibly be louder and was just overall unbearable.

Down at the bottom the dirt covered man known as the Steel Leader, Tougan woke up from a nap and rushed outside to the sound of the elevator coming down. He looked up and was concerned because his workers weren't supposed to arrive until 10:30. Knowing this, either there was bad news, good news, or intruders so he would walk back over to his small shack of a house and grabbed a shotgun from beside his doorway. He prepared his gun by making sure it was loaded and cocked ready to kill if necessary.

The group finally made it to the bottom and walk out with no one to be seen. Tougan had dashed out behind his little shack and waited for the group to get closer plus he wanted to hear what they wanted before he came out with a gun. Logan looked at everyone and pulled a Pokeball out and opened it releasing Lucas. Hearing the Pokeball open, Tougan would jerk around the corner and unload one round at the Lucario only to have it stopped by Lucas's magnetic field.

Tougan would then reach for his belt and throw a Pokeball releasing a bird that stands about 5'7" and is completely clad in light metal armor. The bird takes off flying toward the group at blinding speeds but is abruptly stopped by Lucas. Lucas releases a teal colored orb from his mouth blasting the metal bird causing it to flip in the air in mid-flight and crash into the dirt wall behind the group. Tougan gets aggravated and releases all of his Pokémon: Steelix, Magnezone, Bastiodon, Aggron, and Bronzong.

The group decides to throw out their Fire-Type Pokémon except Sunou who would release her Noctowl to fly her back up to ground level so she can call the police. Logan releases 2 Pokeballs holding his Pokémon Wilburn the Emboar and Veronica the Volcarona. Cecil released his Charizard once again, Arren released her Rapidash, Nozomii released her Ninetales, and Ellen revealed her 6th Pokémon. This creature was taller and more elegant than most of the other Pokémon and was named Nikita. Nikita was a massive canine Pokémon that was known for being THE Legendary Pokémon.

Nikita was much larger than normal Arcanine as Ellen caught this monstrous dog as a puppy from Russia; even then the pup was much larger than normal Growlithe. Nikita stood at a staggering 8'7" and was a hefty 651 pounds of muscle and fur and was ready to attack. By command the two groups of Pokémon lash out at each other with teeth, claws, talons and fists.

Veronica and Scarmory fly up above the Pokémon and begin an airborne battle. Scarmory made several attempts to trap Veronica in a Rock Tomb but was unsuccessful as Veronica was much faster than the Scarmory. With a swift motion, Veronica flapped her moth wings and a blast of extremely hot air and flares would gust into this massive hole in the ground. This not only did serious damage to Scarmory but increased the general temperature of the battlefield. Sweat began to pour down the faces of the trainers but it didn't keep them from this battle.

Scarmory's metal coat began to melt and fall off but it managed to keep itself flying. Veronica would then flap her wings again and move around in a dance-like pattern around Scarmory. The Scarmory was unable to keep track of Veronica because of her seemingly increasing speed and was blindsided by a tackle-like attack from the moth Pokémon. The force from the strike caused the Scarmory to lose consciousness and fall down to the ground behind Tougan. He looks behind him in shock to see one of his Pokémon had already fallen.

His Steelix was definitely the biggest Pokémon in the hole and was challenged by Cecil's Charizard. The two Pokémon go back and forth between Charizard's Flamethrower and Steelix's DragonBreath attack and move all around the hole pushing anything out of Steelix's way. Cecil decides to tell Charizard to fly up to see if Steelix would try to follow it and as Charizard flew up the Steelix would use its rotatable body to climb up the walls of the hole. They continued to shoot their attacks out at each other until Charizard stopped and challenged Steelix to come get him in the center of the circle.

Apparently the Steelix wasn't so smart… It lunges out toward Charizard and its heavy body wouldn't even let the creature make it to the center of the hole. The massive Pokémon fell to the bottom where it would slam down head first and then the rest of its body would follow. The walls shook but thankfully maintained their structure and also the Pokémon all managed to avoid being crushed by the massive metal snake. Magnezone and Arren's Rapidash go back and forth as well not showing anything good for the speed demon, Rapidash. Magnezone successfully managed to electrically paralyze Rapidash and the flaming unicorn struggled to move.

The horseshoe magnets Magnezone has for hands behind to spin and charge up and electrical shock and was going to destroy Rapidash with a nasty Thunderbolt attack. Nikita had just taken out the slower defensive tank known as Bastiodon and was on a roll. Nikita's fur catches fire and it takes off toward Magnezone at unbelievable speeds and Magnezone never saw it coming. The flaming canine smashes into the magnetic mecha and then pins it to the ground. Nikita opens its mouth and its teeth seem to catch on fire before it would bite down on the outer metal coat of Magnezone.

Nikita spits the metal out and crushes the rest of Magnezone with its paw and then cautiously walks over to help Rapidash. The Steelix that tried to defy the laws of gravity would lift its tail and prepare to smash Nikita and Rapidash in a single crushing blow. However, another force grabbed the tail before and stopped the giant snake from swinging at the dog and unicorn Pokémon. Wilburn was holding Steelix's tail and strained but managed to swing the 800 pound snake into Tougan's Aggron finishing off both it and Steelix. The Emboar fell to his knees to try and catch its breath but was caught off guard by a Psychic attack.

Tougan's Bronzong was the only Pokémon left. Its emotionless figure held Wilburn in the air with ease and crushed it with little struggle and no remorse. Logan shouted out in anguish and pain as he watched one of his dearest Pokémon get crushed. A single tear fell down his face and then he clenched a handful of dirt into his hand and knew that he had no choice in this matter. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the Pokeball he took from Paul after his death and threw it. The ball opened up and released a Master of Beasts, Lord of Flames, and Wisest of the Dog Trio… Entei…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Japanese Region of Hokkaido – Otaru City – December 20, 2016

The Sacred Beast let out an ear shattering roar that made the other Pokémon shutter in fear. Flames burst from under Entei's feet as if Hell itself was rising up to bring judgment on Tougan and his Pokémon. By this time the Pokémon returned to their trainers and would continue to shake all of these Pokémon being intimidated by the raw power this beast put forward. Its cold eyes lie still on the metallic bell-like Pokémon and Bronzong attempted to use its Psychic attack on Entei.

Entei's eyes lit up the same color Bronzong's body lit up and seemed to counter the attack. Bronzong would then tilt back so that the bottom side of its body was facing Entei. A bright white orb began to charge and would produce a sound at such a high pitch that all the humans' ears would begin to bleed and they would fall to their knees. With blinding speed, Entei would appear behind the Bronzong and slap its "face" causing it to flip toward Tougan.

Tougan would jump up in surprise and try to avoid the blast but would get caught by a single leg causing him to flip into the air and smash his face into the side of his shack. Bronzong would float up and immediately go to check on Tougan only to stop upon hearing a powerful voice erupt from Entei, "Halt right there, you mechanic fiend!" Entei's voice boomed through the room and shocked everyone in the hole.

Bronzong turned around and slammed its heavy body on the ground causing a tremor only to be stopped when Entei used some kind of telekinetic ability to lift rocks from the walls and fill in the cracks caused by the earthquake. Entei would then take advantage of Bronzong's lack of speed and would unleash flames from its mouth that would melt the metal Pokémon to the ground. It seemed to squeal as the flames burned it but no sign of emotion was visible even though Entei would begin to engulf the Bronzong entirely with flames.

The large blue Steel Pokémon would melt down from the heat of Entei's flames and eventually become nothing more than a puddle of liquid metal. Entei would then turn around to look at the group he fought alongside with and seemed confused. "Where is my master…? Paul?" Entei asked looking around at the group of 5 people down in the hole.

"I'm terribly sorry… Entei… Paul died yesterday while we were fighting Melissa… Her Mismagius crushed his ribcage", Logan explained to the Legendary Pokémon. Entei's eyes looked down in disbelief but he knew that this was true by how serious the group was acting. This touching and emotional moment was rudely interrupted, however, by another gunshot from the top of the hole. A Japanese officer with a sniper shot Tougan as he was trying to sneak behind the group and claim another life.

Nozomii looked up at Sunou and gave her thumbs up and Sunou would return a similar motion. The group looked over at the elevator they went down in only to see a pile of scrap metal, oil, and blood from when Wilburn threw the Steelix and Tougan's Aggron. The group decides to fly up to the top with the wounded Tougan so they could turn him in. As they make it to the top police surround them with guns in hand and pull Tougan away to push him into a police cruiser. They thank the trainers for their hard work and assistance but also give a warning about Denzi.

"Denzi-san is a war veteran and knows when he has an enemy coming for him. He is the rast person you want to piss off or threaten. He feers threatened now… Be carefur going to Nemuro City… He may arready be waiting for you arr", the chief of police warned before getting into his car and driving away. The entire police force who showed up leave, the group decides it might be best to take this last trip to Nemuro City slower than the rest of them so they have time to prepare for this last battle in Hokkaido Japan.

They go back to Abashiri City to rest for the rest of the day and begin training for their next challenge. Malik decides to show back up with a big smile on his face when he sees the group but soon his smile turns into a worried face. The group looked as if they had been defeated but just them being their showed they won their battle. Malik runs up to them and checks on everyone to make sure no one is hurt and became relieved. He then demands a celebration and invites them into a large building close by.

They agree and walk in and are completely in awe to see that the entire place was decorated to look like a celebrity's home. They immediately go in to get cleaned up and changed, "If you are going to get changed, slip into some swim suits!" Malik yelled as they took off.

Logan stopped and looked at Malik like he was stupid, "Swimsuits?! It's the middle of winter! It's 9 degrees Celsius outside".

Malik looked back at Logan with a smile and said, "That's almost 50 degrees Fahrenheit and besides… We have an indoor pool". Logan smiled back and took off like everyone else did to wash the soot, dirt, and ash off of his body. Once everyone got out of their showers or baths, they were left a bathing suit or bikini for them to wear. Sunou found a 2 piece tube top, pink and brown swim suit and Nozomii found a normal 2 piece, blue with black polka-dot swim suit. Cecil found some black and red swim trunks with a dragon design slithering down one leg of the trunks. Ellen discovered a modest 1 piece swim suit since she was a little uncertain about her figure and Arren slipped into a 2 piece, black bikini. Logan found himself looking for trunks that would fit but the only pair that would fit was a pink and black pair of swim trunks.

Logan decided it couldn't possibly be all that bad and decided to take that pair. Everyone follows Malik to double doors and are excited to see what this pool will look like and Logan finally arrives, "Alright everyone… This is the moment you have been waiting for… Behold!" Malik said pushing the doors open. Inside the room is a massive pool with a concessions table against the far back wall with drinks and appetizers and behind another set of doors is a game room with the newest gaming stations including the Playstation 4 and Xbox 720.

Everyone immediately fell in love with the rooms and jumped into it; some of them did quite literally. Arren, Nozomi and Logan all jumped into the pool as soon as they entered the room while Ellen and Sunou hung out by the table in the back and Cecil and Malik walked into the game room. Everyone was having a great time and decided to let their Pokémon have a little freedom. Everyone who wasn't in the pool gone to go get everyone's Pokeballs and eventually came back releasing them into the two rooms. Of course some Pokémon could not be in the building due to them being too big for the building but they will have their time to have fun.

Everyone's Pokémon did something similar to their trainers: Alexandria, Rouku, and Sunou's Empoleon, Floatzel, and Golduck jumped in the pool, Ambipom, Alakazam, Gardevoir, Jirachi, Saxon, Lucario, and Tyrone ran to the game room with Malik and Cecil, and the rest stayed away from the water and just hung around. The people and Pokémon in the pool played games and just swam around and tried to push certain Pokémon and people into the pool. They tried to push Alakazam in the pool but it did a flip in mid air and levitated above the pool and when they pushed Sunou in one time she slipped out of her tube top when she hit the water.

The Pokémon and people in the game room played the newest games of the time all in Japanese and even the old arcade games. Cecil and Malik tried to play a game of air hockey against Gardevoir and Ambipom and ended up breaking a window. Everyone was having a great time relaxing but Logan made everyone promise that in the morning they would hit the ground running training their Pokémon to prepare for Denzi. Everyone agreed and continued to enjoy themselves; some more than others. Logan and Arren left a little earlier than everyone else for a little "alone time" that they haven't had in a little while.

Eventually the party died down and Cecil and Malik ended up closing everything down and picking up any trash that might have been left. The two men shook hands at the end telling each other "good game" as they both had their fair share of wins and losses. They went in their opposite directions and everyone went to bed hoping for a productive couple of days. They had no idea what they were getting into and probably could never be prepared for something like that.

Over the next few days they trained as hard as they could and as many ways they could think of. Logan went so far as to actually wrestle with his Pokémon while Ellen and other trainers might just focus on strategy and telling their Pokémon when the right moment to strike is when instinct won't tell them. While they trained, Denzi stood in his lighthouse pondering about what he was going to do to stop these meddlesome trainers.

December 23rd rolls around and the group decides to debate over whether they will attack before or after Christmas. Everyone decided for the best they should wait until after Christmas to take a shot at Denzi. So they take that day to go out and get Christmas gifts for each other and then come back and hide them until Christmas. They finally make it to Christmas Day and they all get up about 8:00 in the morning. All the gifts are out and everyone is looking around for their gifts.

Malik went first and opened all of his gifts and got a lot of designer clothes and gear for his look. Nozomii and Sunou decided to go at the same time followed by Cecil. Cecil got a lot of Manga, Anime, and video games and Ellen got similar things except it was more on the line of the entire collection of Supernatural and an autographed picture of Neil Patrick Harris. Arren wasn't surprised when people went out and got her Wiccan Jewelry and Clothes that she might like but was completely thrown off when she got a vibrator.

"I remember a while back you said 'Henry' broke… So I got you a new one", Logan said chuckling so hard he was turning red.

"I guess I don't need you anymore then, huh?" Arren snapped back. Everyone laughed out loud and waited for Logan to open his gifts. He got some Anime, Manga, Video games, a couple movies, a couple pictures of his fallen friend, Wilburn, and then he got to Arren's gift. He stopped and looked around and noticed that she didn't actually go out and buy him anything.

"So… You didn't get me anything?" he asked almost disappointed. Arren's face turned red and she began to rock back and forth biting her lip.

"Well… Logan… You see… Umm…" Arren mumbled and looked up to Logan but didn't actually say anything but Nozomii, Sunou, and Malik caught on, "Logan… I'm pregnant". Arren stood up and lifted her shirt and turned sideways to show him just how much she's already grown. Logan couldn't believe it… He found out he was going to be a father on Christmas Day and he saw that as being the best Christmas present he's ever gotten.

He stood up and hugged her and kissed her in joy and everyone awed and congratulated the 2. Logan knew that there was only 1 issue now… She wasn't going back to America without him and she was extremely vulnerable now. After they cleaned up and ate, he walked around and thought about his situation really hard and came to the conclusion he was going to protect her himself even if it meant him dying for her.

Malik stood in front of everyone and announced that December 26th will be the day they take off to fight Denzi and everyone was sure they were ready for this challenge. They all felt like they had the world in the palm of their hands but… There was no way they could possibly have prepared for what would happen next. The group rests for the rest of the day for a long trip then next day and a rough battle.

The next day, everyone would wake up around 9:00 and start their day with a workout and training until 12:00. They grab something quick to eat and then discuss the plan, "Alright… Denzi spends most of his time up in a giant lighthouse in Nemuro", Malik began to explain, "That is most likely where we will meet him and have our epic battle". Logan decides that if he leave at 4:00 they will get their about 8:30 flying so they could jump in and take him out as a surprise. Malik had doubts about it but decided to go with that idea.

They release their flying Pokémon and begin toward Nemuro, Japan. Meanwhile, Denzi walks calmly to his favorite location to hang out in the afternoons and notices a familiar face, "Mikan-chan?" A small girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a green dress with a thin white cover jacket looks over to see the blonde male.

"Denzi-kun! Watashi wa anata o sanshō shite kudasai kuru koto o kimetanode, watashi wa anata o nogashita", she said running up to him and hugging him tight.

"Mikan-chan… Today is not really a good day. I have big plans for this Region… But I promise to you… Watashi wa watashi no ai,-ka ni kaette kuru koto o yakusoku suru", he said leaning down to kiss her on her revealed forhead. He moves further down and they kiss on the lips but soon moves back, "Gomenosai… But I have too much work to do, my dear". He lets his hand fall limp from her shoulder and continues walking to the lighthouse.

Tears fall from her face as she begins to walk in the other direction. Their lips seem to move at the same time as they both say, "Watashi wa anata o aishite". They stop for a moment start to look back but stop and continue to walk in their opposite directions. The group flies in the sky for roughly 4 hours and finally makes it to the lighthouse just as the sun completely disappeared out of sight. Denzi stands at the top of his lighthouse when he notices a Dragon fly close to the lighthouse.

He pops his neck and looks at the staircase by the giant light and says, "So… It begins". He turns to a machine and presses a button starting a record of him talking as if he is challenging the group. He looks out the window he checks to make sure everything is in place before jumping from the window. The group bust into the lighthouse and start rushing up the stairs when they begin to hear Denzi's voice challenging them but ignoring any comments made to him.

The voice made them run even fast up to him and they eventually made it to the top. The voice stops with the challenging comments and begins to say something they never expected, "Hello trainers… If you have made it this far into the tape then it's already too late for you. I have escaped the lighthouse and you are soon to be in your final place of rest. In France this saying it much more popular but I'm going to say it in my own native tongue… Anzen'na Tabi". The group looks at each other and without warning; the giant light explodes destroying the entire lighthouse.


End file.
